Our Legend, Our Story
by HimekawaRie
Summary: They were princes and princesses, destined to rule the land. But first, they have to keep themselves safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No, they are nor mine._

**Our Legend, Our Story**

**Chapter 1:Starting Point, And We Keep Walking**

Our kingdom was once peaceful.

The Queen Sumire, the ruler of our kingdom, had five children, two sons and three daughters.

The Queen's first child was Prince Tezuka. And then came her first daughter, Princess Yoshiko. Then the second daughter, Princess Rinko. After her, came the second son, Prince Inui, and lastly, a daughter, Princess Sayuri.

Each of these sons and daughters are unique on their own, and the Lords and Ladies whom they're married to, completed them so perfectly.

Prince Tezuka, the Crown Prince of our kingdom, married Lady Ayana, an enchantress and healer who served the Houses of Healing. Princess Yoshiko, who's a seer, married Lord Fuji, the captain of the West Army. Princess Rinko, the Lady Healer, married Lord Nanjiroh, the captain of East Army. Prince Inui, the master tactician, married Lady Katalya, a healer, botanist, and chemist. Princess Sayuri, the mage, married Lord Inoue, the captain of the Intelligence Army.

For years, there was only peace in the kingdom. But then, darkness started to move, and tried to cover our kingdom with its cold fingers. The first victims were the people, who disappeared without trace. Then, it started to gnaw on the palace walls and its inhabitants.

Prince Tezuka and Lady Ayana, who was pregnant at that time, were attacked on their way home from the Houses of Healing. The Prince didn't survive, and Lady Ayana was badly injured, thus their son was delivered two months earlier than he's supposed to, at the cost of his own mother's life. The baby was Prince Kunimitsu.

The infant prince, though was born safely, was very weak, that Queen Sumire and his uncles and aunts fear for him. A swift decision was taken; Prince Inui and his wife would go to find the Life Crystal in hope that it could help the ailing baby. They left, leaving their four months old son, Prince Sadaharu, in Queen Sumire's care.

They never returned.

The Queen grieved to no end, having lost both of her two sons and their beloved wives. Their legacies were the baby princes, Prince Sadaharu and Prince Kunimitsu, so their aunts decided to adopt them. Princess Sayuri, who had not had any children of her own, took Prince Sadaharu. Prince Kunimitsu, who's weaker than Prince Sadaharu, was taken by Princess Rinko, after a careful consideration that she's a healer and already had a son of her own, Prince Ryoga, three years older than the two baby princes, therefore she and her husband had an experience of handling a baby. Princess Yoshiko would have loved to take one of them if only she hadn't a baby of her own at that time, a son four months older than Prince Sadaharu. His name's Prince Shusuke.

For awhile, peace reigned again, and then, Princess Yoshiko, Princess Rinko, and Princess Sayuri all gave birth in the same year, intermittently close to one another, giving Prince Shusuke, Prince Sadaharu, and Prince Kunimitsu baby cousins two years younger than themselves. Princess Yoshiko's baby was Prince Yuuta, Princess Rinko's was Prince Ryoma, and Princess Sayuri's was Princess Sakuno.

Then disaster came again.

There was a sudden massive attack to the palace, that all palace walls were breached and its shields collapsed. Lord Fuji died defending the last gate. Princess Sayuri died while she was trying to keep the women and children safe.

The battle was long, and the victims were uncountable.

Lord Inoue was greatly burdened as neither he nor his intelligence had any warning whatsoever regarding the attack that killed his wife and brother in law. The enemies, the Dark Army, as the people called them, were swift and destructive. He understood that something had to be done, and he couldn't do it from within the palace grounds, so he begged to leave the palace. That's the least he could do to protect the future of his children, his nieces, his nephews. Queen Sumire refused, but Princess Yumiko, Princess Yoshiko's oldest daughter who was ten years older than her first brother, Prince Shusuke, came to her and advised her to let Lord Inoue go. Princess Yumiko was, after all, a seer stronger than her mother even at her young age, so Queen Sumire gave her assent, and Lord Inoue left the next day, leaving Prince Sadaharu and Princess Sakuno in Queen Sumire's hands, and from then onward only return several times in a year.

Thus, from Queen Sumire's five children, only two were left. Princess Yoshiko, and Princess Rinko. Lord Nanjiroh had to deal double duties, as no one was capable of taking over Lord Fuji's duties.

Years passed, and the children grew older…

Princess Yumiko's gift of seer grew even more developed as the years went by, as well as her talents in using any long ranged weapons like throwing stars and throwing daggers, her healing ability, and her strong magic.

Prince Ryoga became well acquainted with water magic, and apparently had a lot of adventurer blood in him that he left the palace ground for a few months adventure so often soon after his tenth birthday, the day when he'd gotten his first real sword.

Prince Shusuke was a boy with closed eyes and an everlasting smile on his face, a trait many mistook as weakness, but he was a genius who sent mentors, tutors and teachers scurrying all over the place to find new things for him to learn, as he absorbed all like sponge; a mage who controlled the wind magic as he'd like; someone who can heal or kill at will.

Prince Sadaharu seemed to follow his father and mother's footsteps, as he learned to be a tactician, chemist, and healer who also had the power to control the earth magic should he wish it to be.

Prince Kunimitsu, despite earlier misgivings about his physical condition, became very proficient with weapons and many forms of martial arts, and excelled in botany. He also, despite that he's not the oldest, had his cousins followed him, even without saying a word. Lord Nanjiroh saw the natural leader in his adopted son, and was glad by it.

Prince Yuuta also learned sword mastery well, he's very good with lance, and like his brother, could also control wind magic.

Prince Ryoma was the other genius; beside his excellent fire magic, he could learn any fighting technique only by seeing it being performed, and he had so many skills up his sleeves that he constantly surprised his elders.

Princess Sakuno was a kind-hearted healer; she controls water magic like her mother; she's not really good with swords, but she could use twin knives so well that Queen Sumire had a pair of assassin daggers made for her.

Then came the year when Yumiko was 27; Ryoga was 19; Shusuke, Sadaharu, and Kunimitsu were 17; and Yuuta, Ryoma and Sakuno were 15.

"He's late!"

Keigo, Advisor Atobe's son, was fuming.

"Ore-sama had reminded him to be here at precise noon, and it's past noon, and he's not here yet!"

"Calm down, Keigo," Renji, Advisor Yanagi's son, smiled, "His Highness probably had to take the long route again the avoid the ladies."

"Considering that he'd come from the library, that might be 90 correct," Sadaharu smirked, "He'll be here at exactly 20 minutes from now should he take the farthest route."

"Aniki's not here, too," Yuuta yawned.

"Shusuke-sama's probably with Kunimitsu-sama," Kippei, Advisor Tachibana's son, thought aloud.

"Then I assume Shuichirou and Eiji are with them," Takashi, Advisor Kawamura's son, nodded to himself, referring to the sons of Advisor Oishi and Advisor Kikumaru.

"It might be so…" Takeshi, Advisor Momoshiro's son, looked up from where he's sitting,

"Wouldn't it be even more dangerous if they four walk together?" asked Kaoru, Advisor Kaidoh's son.

"You mean, there'll be more ladies tailing their highnesses?" asked Genichirou, Advisor Sanada's son.

Seiichi, Advisor Yukimura's son, smiled serenely, "If I know Shusuke-sama, his being around Kunimitsu-sama will reduce the stalker number instead."

Kojirou, Advisor Saeki's son, chuckled, "Worried much, Yuuta-sama?"

Ryoma snorted, "The day Yuu admits that he's worried about Shu-niisan will be the day the world ends."

"Well, then we'd have to make sure Yuuta-sama never says it, right?" Koujirou grinned.

Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how many girls must their highnesses avoid today," Takeshi wondered.

"The last highest count was 35, if I'm not mistaken?" Renji asked Sadaharu, who nodded.

"Girls are annoying," Ryoma commented.

"Wait until you're our age, Ryoma-sama, and they'll get even more clingy," Yukimura advised.

"Oh, don't worry. When Ryo and I are your age now, you'll be in the eligible age to marry," Yuuta chuckled.

Ryoma sighed, "No wonder Ryo-Nii leaves the palace so often. He must be avoiding the smiling dainty hordes," he grudgingly referred to his older brother, Ryoga.

"I agree," Keigo huffed, "It'll be good if we don't age, really!"

"Want me to cut your age for you, Monkey King?"

Keigo looked at the youngest prince and shook his head wearily, "No, thank you. Ore-sama's life had already been cut several times since I've joined you all."

"Served you right," Yuuta said acidly.

There's a bit of bad blood between the two youngest princes and young Lord Keigo, and it had many things to do with Shusuke and Kunimitsu.

In fact, it was a miracle that Shusuke didn't kill Keigo.

Keigo himself believed that Shusuke actually prolonged his guilt tripping torture.

"You know, we can always start without them," Seiichi offered.

So they did. Pair by pair they fought, enhancing their fighting skills. Sadaharu won against Renji. Ryoma won against Yuuta. Seiichi won against Genichirou. Keigo won against Kojirou. When Takeshi was fighting against Kaoru, though, they were disturbed.

"MINNA-SAN!!!"

They all turned to see Eiji sprinting into the training hall, entering swiftly, hurriedly.

"Eiji?" asked Sadaharu, standing upright worriedly.

"What's wrong? Where's aniki?" asked Yuuta.

Eiji was gasping for breath, it was clear that he'd sprinted all the way to the dojo without stopping.

"Dark… spy…"

Instantly, all boys were upon him.

Renji handed Eiji his water flask. The red-haired boy drank gratefully.

"The others? Where are they?"

"We accidentally bumped into a spy," Eiji heaved, "He escaped, but…"

"But?" asked Seiichi urgently.

"The spy used magic."

Ryoma paled.

"Kunimitsu-sama?" asked Kippei worriedly.

Eiji nodded, "He got hit by a guiding magic."

The next second, Ryoma and Yuuta were sprinting toward the palace, the others right at their heels.

"Oyaji!"

Nanjiroh turned around to see his youngest son sprinting toward him.

"Ku-Niisan…" Ryoma asked uncertainly as he grasped his father's sleeves.

"It's not a direct hit, Ryoma. Shusuke and Sakuno managed to stabilize him even before I came."

"But…"

"Calm down, seishonen," Nanjiroh sighed, looking at the youths before him, "Kunimitsu will be fine. The magic was not strong."

"Even so…" Sadaharu trailed off.

Nanjiroh nodded, "I fear that he's getting more easily contaminated."

Yuuta shook slightly, "Aniki?"

"He's inside, with Shuichirou," Nanjiroh indicated the door behind him.

"Can we…?" Keigo asked uncertainly.

"Only Ryoma, Yuuta, and Sadaharu," Nanjiroh said, "for now. After 24 hours, then you may all visit him."

Ryoma said nothing. He opened the door and slipped in, Yuuta following him.

"Wait here," Sadaharu told the others, "I won't be long," then he went in.

Nanjirou nodded at the youngsters and left.

Keigo sagged on the wall, "Damn…"

"How did a dark spy managed to get in?" asked Takashi worriedly.

They all looked at each other helplessly.

Shusuke smiled at Ryoma and Yuuta as they came in hurriedly.

"Ryo. Yuu. Guess we can't practice today," he sighed.

Ryoma moved around him and knelt beside the bed, grasping Kunimitsu's hand within his own.

Kunimitsu opened his eyes and looked at him tiredly.

"Did you run all the way here?" the ailing prince asked.

Ryoma nodded, "Everyone's outside. We're worried about you."

"S'okay. Shu and Saku-chan helped."

Yuuta smiled bitterly, "Is that so…"

"Rest, Kunimitsu-sama," Oishi said gently.

Kunimitsu whispered, "Tell the others I'm sorry."

"No…" Shusuke said softly as he brushed Kunimitsu's hair with his fingers, "You've done nothing wrong, Mitsu…"

"Aniki…" Yuuta said uncertainly, "Were you hurt?"

Shusuke shook his head, "Only a little tired. If Saku-chan wasn't there, I might not be able to control the contamination."

"It's getting harder to control?" Sadaharu asked.

"It wasn't a strong magic, Sadaharu-sama, but the effect was like a strong one…" Shuichirou said uncertainly.

"I'm getting weaker, Sada," Kunimitsu said softly.

Ryoma gripped Kunimitsu's hand tighter, "Don't say that, please…"

Kunimitsu sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Ryo…"

While Kunimitsu excelled in martial arts and weaponry, he had a weak point that was not known before.

Kunimitsu could not be touched by any kind of magic.

Even healing magic, which main point was to HEAL, hurt him. He couldn't touch any magical items as they burned his skin, and any magical attack messed up his life force, his chi, to the point that it had to be rearranged fast or he'd really be ill, or worst, gone.

Imagine a finished puzzle thrown to the air and let scattered on the ground.

That's Kunimitsu whenever he got hit, or touched, by any magic force.

Sadaharu went out of the room and found Sakuno right in front of him.

"Is Ku-Niisan asleep?" the youngest princess asked.

"Yes. Shu refused to leave him, so I told him to sleep on the other bed. Ryo wants to stay, too."

Sakuno nodded, "I'll stay, too. I know Ryo, he'll need company."

Shuichirou came out with Yuuta, who held the door open, "Saku-chan, why aren't you resting? You helped aniki restore the order, right?"

"Only connecting the last threads, Yuu," Sakuno shook her head, "I didn't do much."

"Well, please rest if you're tired, Sakuno-sama," Shuichirou suggested.

Sakuno nodded and slipped into the room.

Yuuta closed the door.

"Is Kunimitsu-sama alright?" asked Kaoru.

"He will be, Kaoru. He needs rest now," Sadaharu smiled gently at the younger boy who had become his partner in double spar, just like Shuichirou and Eiji.

"That's good…" Koujirou huffed, "We were so worried."

"But I thought Eiji-senpai said it's only a guiding magic…" Takeshi scratched his head.

"Guiding magic is a weak magic, right?" asked Takashi.

Shuichirou nodded, "Yet its effect was like a lightning magic."

"It can't be…" Seiichi paled.

Genichirou frowned, "He wasn't that weak two months ago…"

"Was there any other accident that we didn't know in between then and now?" asked Kojirou, looking at Yuuta.

The younger boy shook his head, "Not that I know of. Shuichirou-san?"

Shuichirou shook his head too, "I didn't hear anything, and nothing happened while he's with me."

"Well, was there any time when Kunimitsu-sama's not with anybody?" asked Kippei.

Sadaharu frowned, "I don't think so…"

It was an unwritten rule that Kunimitsu must not venture anywhere alone. He could never deal with magic contamination alone, there must always be outside help. When they were young, Sumire always made sure that the cousins went together everywhere. Not that it's necessary, really, considering that the younger ones tottered along the older ones constantly. Yumiko and Ryoga, who were older than the rest, became the younger ones constant chaperone. As time went by and they grew older, the need of solitude came, Yumiko had her seer training, Ryoga left so often, everyone began to have their own activities, and the little group started to disperse, but Sadaharu and Shusuke always made sure that at least one of them accompanied Kunimitsu, who never complained. He knew they meant well, although sometimes he couldn't help but to disappear somewhere. At those times, it was Sakuno who could stay near, as she'd do nothing but to pick up her flute and play, or pick up a book and read in silence. Ryoma and Yuuta, as well as Sakuno, grew up knowing, loving, and worrying about the two sides of Kunimitsu, the strong, skillful and gallant brother who loved, protected and guided them; and the ailing brother who never wanted to be a bother but had no choice but to let people help him in his times of need.

There was a time, once, when Ryoma, Yuuta, and Sakuno were four, and Kunimitsu was six, when they were trapped in a magical cave, and they couldn't get out. Kunimitsu was in so much pain, but he kept soothing his younger cousins, wiped their tears and held them close, telling them that it'd be okay, everything would be okay… He calmed them as much as he could, and only let them go when Yoshiko, Rinko, and Sumire came. It was burned in the younger ones minds, how Kunimitsu smiled as he told them stories of kind dragons and brave knights, how warm they were in his arms, how he tried to stay conscious even when they knew now that the pain was unbearable. How scared they were, even more scared than when they were trapped in the cave, when Kunimitsu stood up shakily and fell into Sumire's arms, pale and cold, almost lifeless.

They were trapped for six hours; it took a week for Kunimitsu to wake up, and another week to return his strength.

That was the day the younger three really understood what was wrong with their cool and loving cousin.

That was why the younger boys were obsessed with power. That was why, in addition to pursuing magic, the royal cousins learned more of natural physical and psychic strength. Kunimitsu's physical endurance in training and mock battle was great, it was sad that even a slight touch of magic could make him instantly collapsed in his weaker days.

The other boys, who came to the palace as pages, a duty lordlings had to go through as a part of their trainings, knew nothing about it. That was why…

Two months ago…

"Keigo?"

Keigo looked up to see the others peering at him.

"Aa…" Keigo looked at the others and realized that they were about to leave.

Sadaharu looked frazzled, "I need to make sleeping potion. I know Mitsu will throw up the one the healers make."

"I'll help," Renji offered.

"I'm thinking of going to the north garden…" Eiji said to Shuichirou, "You know, to pick some oranges? Maybe some apples, too?"

"That's a good idea," Takeshi nodded.

"It'll take awhile for Ku-Niisan to be able to eat anything properly again…" Yuuta considered, "Usually fruits are okay…"

"Kunimitsu-sama can at least drink juice, right?" confirmed Kippei.

"Maybe some bread," Takashi murmured, "I'll go make some…"

"Mind if I help, Takashi-senpai?" Kaoru asked

Takashi beamed, "Of course not! Anyone else want to help?"

"I do," Takeshi nodded.

"Then I'll help pick fruits," Koujirou decided.

So they all went their separate ways, Sadaharu and Renji went to Sadaharu's room; Takashi, Kaoru, and Takeshi to the kitchen; Eiji, Shuichirou, Yuuta, and Koujirou to the garden. Keigo, Kippei, Seiichi, and Genichirou, though, went to Nanjiroh's office.

"Sada?"

Sadaharu looked at Kunimitsu, who looked at him blearily.

"Yes, Mitsu?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

Sadaharu smiled, "Taking over Shu. Yuu insisted that Shu returned to his chamber and so did Saku-chan, Ryo was already asleep so I had Takeshi return him to his chamber before retiring to his own."

"What time is it?"

"A little past midnight."

Kunimitsu yawned, "You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you."

"I'm okay, Sada, go back to your chamber."

"No. I'll stay with you tonight."

Kunimitsu smiled slightly, "Always the perfect niisan, eh, Sada?"

"If you ask Ryo, then his perfect niisan would be you. Ryo-Nii had a fit about it once, right?"

Chuckling, the slightly younger prince tried to sit.

Pain lanced through his chest, making him fell back on the bed abruptly, closing his eyes.

Sadaharu was on the bed in an instant, leaning over Kunimitsu, one hand gently pressed on his cousin's chest and the other combing his hair, soothing him.

Kunimitsu gasped for breath for a few minutes, then the pain gradually lessened.

"Okay?" Sadaharu asked.

Kunimitsu nodded.

Sadaharu didn't move from the bed, though. He simply lay down beside Kunimitsu, one hand still on his chest, and gently maneuvered his cousin so he rested within his arms.

Touching like that, he could support Kunimitsu better, should it's needed.

Within 24 hours after contamination, it's very easy for Kunimitsu's life force (and soul) to 'scramble out of its order,' as Yumiko termed. That's why anchors and guides were necessary. They were trained to be so, the cousins, especially Sadaharu and Shusuke, after all, among the eight of them, they were Kunimitsu's peers.

Kunimitsu abhorred the fact that he's so dependant on the people around him, but he couldn't help it. At times like that, he simply gave it up and let time flew until he's well again.

Kunimitsu was a half head shorter than Sadaharu. Shusuke was smaller than Kunimitsu, only as tall as Yuuta, in fact. The shortest ones were Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoga, the last time they met him, was taller than Sadaharu then. Yumiko was slightly taller than her brothers.

Their bodies being proportioned so, Kunimitsu fit in Sadaharu's arms well, their heads resting on the pillows side by side, Sadaharu's one arm rested on his chest, while the other tangled in his hair.

"Sada?"

"Yes?"

Kunimitsu inhaled softly," Why don't you hate me?"

Sadaharu looked surprised, "Why should I?"

"Your parents," Kunimitsu turned slightly so he could see Sadaharu's face, "They died because of me."

"No, they didn't. They might be still alive somewhere."

"But, Sada…"

"It's not your fault, Mitsu," Sadaharu sighed, "And I'm not here because I have to. I want to. If it's true that my parents dies finding ways to save you, then it's the least I could do to keep you safe. And it's not an obligation at all. I do this because we're family."

Kunimitsu closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Why should you? I told you, it's not your fault."

For a while, no one said a word. Then the door opened and a lithe figure stepped in.

Shusuke climbed on the bed on Kunimitsu's other side silently.

"He's asleep," Sadaharu said softly.

"I felt turbulence," Shusuke said, just as softly, "Did he blame himself again?"

"Yes. And I think he's scared. About this, I mean. Him getting weaker."

Shusuke slipped under the blanket covering Kunimitsu and Sadaharu, carefully lying down and pressed closer, hugging Kunimitsu, adding to the control Sadaharu held. His other hand strayed on the pillow to caress Kunimitsu's soft hair, and met Sadaharu's fingers.

Sandwiched between them, Kunimitsu gave a soft sigh and snuggled closer.

Shusuke smiled determinedly, "I won't let him leave, Sada…"

Sadaharu nodded, just as certain, "So won't I."

Night passed, and morning found the three cousins asleep contentedly.

TBC… 

_Author's note:_

_My second attempt of POT fic, and my first AU. Written after a night playing Fire Emblem.Thanks for reading! This will be continued quite slowly, I'm afraid. R/R greatly appreaciated!_

_Tenno Himekawa Rie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No, they are not mine._

**Our Legend, Our Story**

**Chapter 2: Brothers, Sisters, and Cousins; Retainers and Friends**

CLANG!

The sword fell onto the ground, and Ryoma found himself rubbing his hand.

"The hilt of the sword is still a part of the sword, Ryo. You can use it too."

"I know," Ryoma said sullenly, picking up his sword, glaring at his favourite cousin and adopted brother, who had just, once again, bested him in swordplay.

"Come on, give it another try."

And Ryoma began another series of attack, which Kunimitsu blocked and parried skillfully.

"Kunimitsu-sama okay now, isn't he?"

Sadaharu looked at Seiichi, standing beside him. Genichirou was behind them, his hand on his sword hilt.

"There's no lingering effect of contamination," Sadaharu said softly.

"That's good," Genichirou gave a rare smile of relief.

"We still have no lead about the spy…" Keigo said from Sadaharu's left.

"Nothing was missing," Yuuta confirmed from his spot, where he was sitting on the ground, his back leaned on Sadaharu's legs.

"No one saw him but us," Shusuke added, while toying with a blade of grass. He was sitting beside his brother, shoulders touching.

"No one saw him escaping either," contributed Takashi, who was sitting beside Yuuta.

"Nya… what do we do, then?" Eiji whined softly.

Shuichirou looked at his combat partner, "We keep on searching for info, I guess."

"I've sent my subjects to do some sniffing around in town," Kojirou said.

"So have I. I know all of us have," Kippei sighed.

"Any word from Ann?" Takeshi asked.

"If there was any, you would've known…" Kaoru growled.

"Oh, no, you two. Stop it," Renji warned before another brawl happened between the two younger retainers.

Ann, Advisor Tachibana's daughter, was Kippei's younger sister from a different mother. She's Sakuno's friend and lady-in-waiting. Ann's also happened to be Takeshi's best friend, and, if Yumiko saw things correctly, future betrothed.

Another loud clang, and this time, Kunimitsu's sword fell off his hand, the tip of Ryoma's sword hovering on his chest.

"That's good, Ryo!" Kunimitsu praised

Ryoma huffed, lowering his head to hide a warming blush, and withdrew his sword.

Kunimitsu's words of praise were hard to gain, and by just having one, it felt as if he could own the world.

Kunimitsu stooped to retrieve his sword. They lifted their respective weapons in salute, sheathed the swords, and walked back to their cousins and friends.

"Try to jump a little bit shorter to the side, instead of long jumps," Genichirou advised Ryoma, "That way, you can hit your opponent's sword from the side when it fails to reach you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryoma nodded, plopping down to lay his head on Yuuta's lap.

The practice finished, the others either sat down or lay down, looking longingly at the archery ranges afar.

"Any advice for me?" Kunimitsu asked, sitting beside Shusuke, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Yes," Shusuke noted wryly, reaching out to help rubbing away his cousin's pain, "You and Sada will spend some time working on your left."

Kunimitsu shrugged, even as Keigo recoiled slightly.

"How far can you lift you arm, Kunimitsu-sama?" asked Kippei.

Kunimitsu didn't answer. Instead, when Shusuke let go of his shoulder, he lifted his left arm slowly, raising it, until he stilled suddenly, and dropped it.

"That high," he sighed.

"Mmm… I'll have a training menu ready by tomorrow," Sadaharu nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Just keep those beverages of your off the menu. I'll wager Mitsu won't need them."

The boys turned around to see Ryoga, tall and stealthy as ever, standing behind them.

"Ryo-nii!" Ryoma stood up abruptly.

"Hey, chibisuke, minna-san. Tadaima," Ryoga bent down and ruffled Ryoma's hair.

A chorus of "Okaeri, Ryo-nii," and "Okaerinasai, Ryoga-sama," was heard.

"I was in a nearby town and I met one of your retainers, Keigo. You know, the one with dark blue hair and piercing eyes? Yuushi, is it? Archer Master Oshitari's son? I remember he won the duel against that purplish flower ass."

Ryoma and Yuuta choked laughing upon hearing his words.

"Ah, yes, Ryoga-sama, I sent him to deliver some items to Old Man Haritatsu," Keigo sighed, "I assume he got sidetracked into a tavern again?"

"Oh, well, a man should have his fill of fun," Ryoga shrugged, "He told me a disturbing new concerning a dark spy whose magic hit my brother."

Ryoga's eyes found Kunimitsu and looked at him from head to toe.

Ryoma impatiently shook his head and his brother's hand off his hair.

"I'm okay," Kunimitsu smiled softly, looking at his older brother, if not by blood.

"I see…" Ryoga smiled back, "that's good. How long was it, though?"

"Five days, Ryoga-sama," supplied Shuichirou, "Today is the eighth day after… that."

"Five days?" Ryoga frowned. "But…"

"But what?" asked Yuuta.

"Well… Your retainer, Keigo, didn't tell me anything else, but his retainers," here, he tilted his head toward Takashi, "whom I met in the city, said something about guiding magic."

"Taka's retainers?" Shusuke thought aloud, "Which one?".

"The gray-haired one and the little one."

"Oh… that's Jin, you know, the late Captain Akutsu's son, the one who's in the same dojo with me?" supplied Takashi.

Several nods could be seen from the other boys.

"The other one, I think it's Dan, Chief Taichi's son."

"Yeah, those two… Well… Jin hardly said a word, but Dan was more than happy to share some info."

"It _was_ a guiding magic, Ryo-nii," Sadaharu supplied calmly.

"Oh."

Kunimitsu simply looked back at Ryoga with his calm eyes when their oldest niisan tried to gauge his condition.

"I see."

And Ryoga said no more as they walked back into the palace. Even so, Kunimitsu could feel his presence as steadily as he always could, cool and soothing, like the water magic he wielded, surrounding him, checking him through. Protecting him. Not hurting him.

A psychic arm checking every part of his cell. Always psychic, always physical. Never once did his cousins try to wield magic around him.

He let Ryoga did what he wanted, though. It's fine with him.

Ryoga never asked unnecessary questions. What he wanted to know, he'd find out by himself.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

"He was hit by a guiding magic, and he needed five days?"

Nanjiroh looked at his oldest son wearily, "Well… Shusuke and Sakuno managed to rearrange everything almost exactly after the hit, but it took more days to recover…"

"That's all the more reason to worry, Oyaji! It's only a guiding magic! That's a low-grade magic. Hell, it's not even an offensive one! You said Shu and Saku-chan tackled everything immediately, and it still took…"

"Ryoga…" Rinko cut his tirade, "Even _healing magic_ hurts Kunimitsu. Remember? It doesn't matter what kind of magic it is, son, if it's magic, then it hurts."

"But, Okaasama! It's only a _guiding magic_!!! It shouldn't take five days for Mitsu to recover!"

"I know, I know!" Nanjiroh raised his hand in defeat, "I know what you mean, Ryoga. Everyone knows what you mean. Even Kunimitsu himself. Now stop pacing the floor and sit down."

Ryoga plopped on the sofa beside his mother, who reached out and took his hand in hers.

"We know, son. We're trying to do what we can now."

"Should I stay?" Ryoga offered.

Nanjiroh looked at his son.

If his free-as-a-bird son actually proposed to stay in the palace, then he must be more worried than he showed.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" Rinko answered for him, "You know how Kunimitsu is… He doesn't want to be a bother. If you stay, he'll feel… oh, it's stupid," Rinko sighed, "but he'll feel guilty for burdening you. But it may do well if you stay in the city. That way, you'll be closer and easier to contact."

"Then I'll do so," Ryoga nodded.

Rinko smiled and beckoned her son closer, who obliged by sitting on the floor, his head on his mother's lap.

Nanjiroh leaned back on his chair, looking out of the window, noting the blue sky.

"Maybe you should stay for a few days, though. Take your brothers and cousins for a ride to the countryside. Inspections of some kind, I can arrange something official enough to be an order, but not too stifling that you can't play around. Take them to a tavern or something. Get drunk. Get into brawls. Woo the girls. Just like we used to do…"

Live life to the fullest… 

The message was not lost to Ryoga.

"Will it be okay, Oyaji, Okaasama? Will Obaasama approve it?"

"I'll talk to her. Actually, Yoshiko-neesama has been talking about a vacation that Yumiko wanted to take for some time, too… Maybe the girls can join…" Rinko said thoughtfully.

"I'll guard them all, I promise."

"No, my son," Rinko shook her head, smiling gently. "You must all guard each other. That's why there're many of you children instead of just one. So you can share everything. The bitter and sweet of it."

"All in the lips that you've kissed," Ryoga smiled, remembering the song he'd already known by heart.

Nanjiroh nodded.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

"A countryside expedition?" asked Sadaharu, setting his quill aside and let Renji dusted his scroll.

"Yes," Yoshiko said, putting away her embroidery for awhile, looking at her children, their cousins, and their friends, "Okaasama thinks that it's been a very long time since the last time you all had fun outside the palace and castle walls together, and since Ryoga's here to guide you, she wanted you to go out and play, while at the same time delivering letters to certain people."

"Well, it's true…" Ryoga nodded, "I mean, the last excursion we all went together was like… four… five years ago, right? Chibisuke's still 10. Sounds fun to me. Are we all coming?"

"Well, Okaasama was talking about the eight of you. Maybe anyone of you would like to join?" Rinko asked her children's friends.

"I go wherever Kunimitsu-sama goes," Shuichirou said.

"I go wherever Shuichirou goes!" Eiji jumped up excitedly.

"Isn't it supposed to be, 'I go wherever Shusuke-sama goes', Eiji?" asked Shusuke playfully.

"Ehehehe… it works the same one way or another…"

"I can't go, Sadaharu-sama…" Renji shook his head, "I'm needed in the archives."

"I can't go either, but Shuichirou's going, it doesn't really matter. I need to help realign the troops. If I remember correctly," Keigo frowned, "Neither can Kippei and Seiichi."

"Which means, Genichirou isn't going either. Well, so can't I," Kojirou sighed, "I'm in charge of helping defense this week. Sorry, Eiji-kun, you'll have to retain Shusuke-sama on your own."

"I'm free," Takashi said, "I can retain Yuuta-sama."

"I can go. I'll retain Ryoma-sama for Kippei-senpai," Takeshi added.

"I'll go," Kaoru stated.

"Then Kaoru-kun will retain my liege," Renji nodded.

"Ryoga-sama…" Seiichi hesitated, but Ryoga shook his head.

"I'm fine. I've always gone on my own anyway. Just see to the troops."

"I assume Ann-chan and Nanako-san are going too?" asked Ryoma.

"If Yumiko and Sakuno decided to come, yes," Rinko confirmed.

"We're all set, then," Yuuta nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Mmm… Let's see… If the letters are set tomorrow… say… early morning, the day after tomorrow?" suggested Ryoga, "That'll give enough time for preparation. After all, we travel light."

"Kunimitsu?" Rinko gently called for her adopted son, who hadn't said a word.

"Yes, Okaasama?"

"You haven't said anything, son."

"I'll go, of course," Kunimitsu smiled, "it'll be fun."

"Well, before that, though…" Yoshiko looked at the door where one of the young lady-in-waiting was looking in, "Come in, Tomoka-chan."

"Your Highnesses, My Lords…" Tomoka curtseyed, "your presence is awaited in the library."

"Crap. I forgot about Sakaki-Kantoku…" Keigo slapped his forehead.

Everyone but Kunimitsu, Sadaharu, and Shusuke groaned. The two princesses laughed musically.

"I'm not going," Ryoga shook his head.

"You're in the palace, so you're going with us, you miserable niisan," Ryoma said as he hauled Ryoga up.

"Come on. The sooner we finish this, the faster we can sneak into the kitchen!" Eiji was ready to jump out.

"Ah… everyone…" Sadaharu smirked, "the last one to enter the library will drink my new Rejuvenating Potion."

In seconds, they were all sprinting like mad toward the library.

Tomoka blinked as they passed her and disappeared around a corner.

"Sadaharu-sama is very scary…" she commented, curtseyed once more to the sitting princesses, and left.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

"What kind of questions are these?" Keigo frowned.

"Basic Questions, Keigo-san," Trainer Sakaki smirked. "Do these in one hour, minna-sama, minna-san. I'll come back and collect them."

With that, the tall trainer from The Hyoutei left them in the huge library.

Sadaharu shook his head wearily, "I wonder why he gave these."

"Oh, this is stupid! We know the answers to these!" Ryoma scowled.

"Well, we have to write them," Yuuta frowned, taking his quill and parchment out.

"Why don't we discuss these?" suggested Shusuke, "It might be fun that way."

"I have to differ from your idea of fun, Shu," Ryoga sighed, but he took the parchment Kunimitsu gave him anyway, "Okay, then, question number 1. What is 'retainers'?" "Those who've sworn their loyalty to a certain Lord, Lady, or Royalty, choosing him or her as their Liege Lord or Liege Lady. The word retainer can be used universally, but for female retainers, the usual term would be Lady-In-Waiting. And may I remind you all, a retainer is not a page whom you can send scurrying all over the grounds sending letters, thank you." answered Seiichi.

"Textbook response, with some addition," Genichirou commented, "Number 2. What are the basic duties of Principal Retainers and Supporting Retainers?"

"They both are called Personal Retainers collectively. Principal Retainers mainly act as the right-hand of their Liege, while the Supporting Retainers act as the assistants of their Liege," answered Kaoru.

"Again, another textbook response," Renji noted, "Number 3. Can a Lord, Lady, or Royalty, have more than one retainer?"

"Yes," answered Kojirou shortly, "Number 4. Can a retainer serve more than one Liege?"

"Eh…" Eiji looked around, "The textbook answer would be no, but in our case…"

"Well…" Sadaharu shrugged, "We never really care what those books say anyway. Let's just say that it depends on the advance agreement between the Liege and the retainer."

"Okay. Number 5. Must retainers go wherever his/her Liege goes?" asked Shuichirou.

"Again, we'll use Sada-nii's answer," Ryoma said, "Seiichi-san and Genichirou-san hardly ever go with Ryo-nii, anyway. Besides, if a Liege has more than one retainer, then he'll always be moving in large party, and the palace and all castles will be empty."

"Hear, hear… " Kippei snorted, "Number 6. Can a retainer have his/her own retainer?"

"Yes," Keigo nodded, "That way, the retainers of those who are already became retainers themselves also devote themselves to their Liege's Liege."

"Number 7. Can a Liege chose his/her retainer?" asked Shusuke.

"No," said Takashi, "Retainers choose their Liege, not the other way around. Number 8, can a chosen Liege refuse or sack a retainer?"

"Textbook answer, no. Real life answer, yes. It's kind of hard to sack one, though." Yuuta snickered, "Number 9, can a retainer still be considered a retainer even if he/she's not directly serving his/her Liege?"

"Yes…" several voices grumbled and sighed.

"He wants to say something, that Kantoku…" Takeshi mused, "Number 10, write the list of the Royal Retainers and its hierarchy. Oh, joy."

"Does he really think we don't know our own retainers or does he want to dig old wounds?" Ryoga grumbled. "Okay. Royal Retainers. Let's start from the women, shall we? Queen Sumire has two ladies in waiting, one was Lady Yuki, who's actually not her lady-in-waiting to begin with Lady Yuki is a wife of the late Captain Akutsu,. The other one is Lady Tomoka, Healer Osakada's daughter. Princess Yoshiko and Princess Rinko have no retainers of their own; they have their daughters' ladies-in-waiting instead. Why?"

"Because the late Lady Ayana was once Princess Rinko's lady-in-waiting, and the late Lady Katalya was once Princess Yoshiko's lady-in-waiting," Kunimitsu's voice said softly for the first time since the discussion began.

"Right, and Lady Yuki was actually the late Princess Sayuri's lady-in-waiting." Sadaharu nodded. "Now, Lord Nanjiroh and Lord Inoue. They don't have personal retainers either. Why?"

"Because Lord Nanjiroh was once the late Prince Fuji's principal retainer, as Lord Inoue was once Prince Inui's principal retainer alongside the late Captain Akutsu as his supporting retainer," answered Shusuke.

"Mm-hm," Seiichi nodded, "Now, the Queen's Royal Grandchildren. Princess Yumiko has one lady-in-waiting, Lady Nanako, Advisor Echizen's granddaughter. Advisor Echizen was Lord Nanjiroh's father, making Lady Nanako his niece."

"Princess Sakuno has one retainer, Lady Ann, Advisor Tachibana's daughter," supplied Takeshi.

"Shall we take turns?" asked Shusuke, who looked at Ryoga, who nodded amusedly.

"Very well, " Shusuke continued, "Prince Ryoga has two retainers, Lord Seiichi and Lord Genichirou. Both of them command The Rikkai."

"Prince Shusuke has two retainers, Lord Eiji and Lord Kojirou. Lord Kojirou commands The Rokkaku," continued Sadaharu, picking up the thread.

"Prince Sadaharu has two retainers, Lord Renji and Lord Kaoru," said Kunimitsu.

"Prince Kunimitsu has two retainers," said Yuuta, "Lord Shuichirou and Lord Keigo. Lord Keigo commands The Hyoutei."

"Prince Yuuta has two retainers," here Ryoma scowled, "One was Lord Takashi who commands The Yamabuki, and the other one was that purplish flower ass."

"The name's Captain Mizuki, Ryo," Kunimitsu said amusedly, "And please don't slander the colour purple, I happen to like it."

"You like light purple, _tirian_ purple, _amethyst_ purple. Those are royal colour, we don't mind," Yuuta smirked.

"But if you start wearing flowery purple tunic in the form of roses, of all flowers, I will personally feed you to the dragons," Sadaharu threatened.

"Hey, Sakuno-sama likes amethyst rose, you know…" Keigo said amusedly.

"Not when it's strapped to an ass," Genichirou cuffed his friend's head lightly. "And I can say a few things about your taste of clothing that can make your ears red. Now shut up, you pompous monkey."

Kunimitsu laughed softly.

"Right. Mizuki The Ass. That one stays well away from the palace, good riddance too, I say, and he commands The St. Rudolph."

"Mizuki the ass. I wonder who that is… I don't remember," Shusuke shook his head, smiling benignly.

Yuuta sighed, "That one should've been sacked."

"Oh, forget it," Ryoga frowned, "The last is Prince Ryoma, who has two retainers, Lord Kippei and Lord Takeshi. Lord Kippei commands The Fudoumine."

"Well, that's all about it," Eiji nodded.

Silence.

"Anyone fancy doing anything else now? I want to go out," Kunimitsu said, his voice shook a bit.

As usual, whenever Kunimitsu asked for something (which's not often, Thank God), he got it.

"Let's hit the archery ranges," Ryoga stood up.

"What about Kantoku?" asked Keigo, already standing up and collecting the parchments.

"Let's just leave the parchments here. He can yell all he wants later on to me," Shusuke smiled.

Sadaharu grinned and laid an arm on Kunimitsu's shoulders, steering him out, "C'mon, Mitsu."

"Yuu! Race you there!" Ryoma jumped off his chair and sprinted out, passing his cousins.

"Ryo! Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!" Yuuta sped up after him.

"C'mon, Mamushi! Let's after those two!" Takeshi ran out after the two youngest princes.

"Who's mamushi, you stupid momo!" Kaoru hissed, running after the three.

Shaking their head and grinning amusedly, the older princes and retainers followed the younger four.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

Leaving their scrolls of parchment in the library, the boys went to the archery range. The wind was blowing fast, and it was hard to keep their flying arrows true.

"This is stupid," Yuuta said after his fourth arrow went astray yet again.

"The wind's too fast. Let's just get back," suggested Genichirou.

"Let's not," Shuichirou said, looking at Kunimitsu who's helping Shusuke collecting stray arrows, "He's not keen in being cooped up in the library today."

"Why don't we see neesama instead," asked Ryoga, "I haven't met the girls. Saku-chan might be with her, and they can help Mitsu to relax."

So they all moved to the North Tower, where they knew Yumiko would be.

"Come in, boys," Yumiko's lilting voice called them in even as Ryoga reached out to knock the room in the highest section of the tower, the viewing room)

"Are we intruding, neesama?" asked Ryoga as he strode into the room with the others behind him.

"No, Ryoga. It's fine. Have you come to ask about the expedition?" Yumiko asked, setting aside her book.

There's only one chair, which Yumiko was sitting on, and one table in the room, while the far wall was where huge cupboards and bookshelves were located. Three huge opened seeing windows let the wind blew freely inside.

"Hi, Ryo-nii," called Sakuno, emerging from behind a bookshelf, "Hi, minna-san."

"Hullo, Saku-chan," Ryoga nodded at the youngest girl in their cousin group.

The boys took their places, covering the floor, either sitting on the floor or standing with their backs against the wall. Sakuno lifted herself and sat on the table.

"I'm thinking of joining, and Saku-chan, too. Ann-chan already said that she'll come, but Nanako-san has to stay."

"I see," Ryoga said, "I was thinking of riding instead of using coaches."

"So am I," Sakuno nodded, "I hate coaches. They're stifling."

"So riding we will," Yumiko smiled.

A second later, she frowned.

"Mitsu?"

Kunimitsu was looking toward a big cupboard where she kept dried leaves for her medicine poultices.

"Neesama…" Kunimitsu shuddered, moving backward. Ryoga grabbed his shoulders, alarmed.

"There's something in there, Ryo-nii."

Ryoga's eyes glistened. Moving Kunimitsu behind him, he drew out his sword, his retainers following his actions.

Yumiko pulled out her throwing daggers.

"Sada, Mitsu, Yuu, Ryo, Saku-chan," Shusuke ordered, "stay back."

They obeyed. Eiji, Shuichirou, Kaoru, and Takeshi moved with them.

"Allow me," said Kojirou, and the cupboard door opened at his will.

Something flashed out so fast that none of them had the chance to raise their weapons. It zoomed up and then went straight down.

"Damn!" Ryoga cursed aloud as a strangled "Ku-niisan!" was heard from behind him.

He whirled around and found Kunimitsu in Sadaharu's arms, a rope or something, black and slimy, wrapped on his neck, choking him.

"Let go of my brother!" Ryoma was trying to help Sadaharu tugging the rope thing away, but it tightened instead.

"Oh, God…" Shusuke paled.

Kunimitsu then raised his trembling hands, tugging at the rope with all of his might.

It fell loose, wrapping his fingers.

Then something happened.

The rope coiled, hissing, and then went still.

Kunimitsu's eyes glazed, then closed as he clutched the rope and took it close to his chest, both hands now holding it tight.

"Be strong. Have mercy," he whispered softly, then he stood up, lifting both hands up, as if offering the rope to the air.

It shone.

The wind rose in the small space of the viewing room, and droplets of water rose from the small water goblets in the room.

"Be kind," Kunimitsu's voice raised as his soft brown eyes opened, shining gold.

"Be free!"

A light as bright as the one made by lightning magic shone from his hands, from the rope.

For a moment, they were blinded.

Then the light was gone, leaving them blinking.

They all looked at Kunimitsu, still standing there, his arms starched out, his eyes looking at the sky outside, a smile on his lips.

Then he crumbled.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

_It hurts…_

He could feel himself aching, as if his whole body, his soul, was ripped apart.

He knew this feeling.

Has he accidentally touched anything magical?

He couldn't remember.

But it hurts more than usual, even more than the last time.

_God, it hurts… it hurts so much…Help… anyone… help me, please…it hurts…please, help me… I don't want to die… Not now…Not like this… Please, God in Heaven above… Let me live…_

Darkness...

That's all he could see...

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

It was Ryoga who caught Kunimitsu as his legs gave up and he folded like a puppet whose strings were cut.

In seconds, Yumiko, Shusuke, and Sadaharu were with him, all four of them pouring all force that they have to keep their cousin's soul from breaking apart.

The second they joined forces they all realized that it's not enough.

A single tear fell out of Kunimitsu's wide opened eyes.

"Yuu, Ryo, Saku-chan, help!" Shu gritted his teeth.

The younger three looked shocked, but they moved together to help.

Eiji was already sending his messenger birds, alerting the other Royals and the Houses of Healing.

Shuichirou, Kippei, Seiichi, and Renji joined up the royal cousins, and finally they managed to force the breaking soul together and mend it.

Kunimitsu's eyes closed, and he breathed normally again.

"Enough," Yumiko's voice commanded, and all of them but the oldest two let go their link instantly.

"Neesama…" Sakuno's voice shook.

"It was never that bad before…" Sadaharu looked pale.

"We…" Yuuta's eyes were scared.

"We almost couldn't control it…" Shusuke whispered, stricken.

Ryoma trembled, "I could feel him slipping off my fingers…"

The four retainers who helped looked at each other, their minds reeling with fear.

The others looked anxious.

Ryoga let Yumiko take Kunimitsu into her arms. She held him there, hugging him tight, kissing his hair silently.

Ryoga moved and enveloped both Yumiko and Kunimitsu in his arms.

Both couldn't say anything, too shocked with what's just happened.

"Minna-san… look…" Eiji softly said, indicating Kunimitsu's hand.

There, on Kunimitsu's slack fingers, a blue ribbon lay harmlessly.

Kunimitsu's eyes opened, and he looked around, as much as he could without moving.

His eyes caught Sakuno's teary face

"Sorry…" he whispered brokenly.

Hearing the soft voice, Yumiko couldn't help but to cry herself.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

"What exactly happened?" asked Sumire.

The cousins were in Kunimitsu's room. Kunimitsu was asleep, laid on his bed, covered by a blue quilt, Sumire sitting by his bed. Nanjiroh, Yoshiko, and Rinko were also there.

"Well…" Ryoga hesitated, "You know that crystal ball which we see when we synchronize to mend Mitsu's soul?"

"Yes," answered Rinko, familiar with the sight, "What about it?"

"Well… the crystal… the manifestation of Ku-niisan's soul…" Sakuno stopped, looking at Sadaharu helplessly.

"It was broken to so many small pieces, it's almost look like… shattered, not merely broken to pieces…" Sadaharu tried to explain.

"It's not the usual jigsaw puzzle I've seen before whenever I had to mend him…" Yumiko added.

"The pieces were smaller than the last time, way smaller…" Shusuke trembled.

Yuuta hugged his brother, "It was so cold, too."

"And…" Ryoma wrapped his arms around himself, "When we touch the pieces… they broke…"

"They broke when we touch them…" Yumiko looked stricken.

"It's as if… no matter what we try… the pieces will shatter to dust anyway…" Ryoga looked fearfully at his father.

"We almost lost him, Oyaji…"

Nanjiroh looked back at his oldest son helplessly.

Yoshiko gazed at the boy sleeping on the bed, the only legacy her older brother, Tezuka, and his wife, Ayana, had left.

"What about the light before that? And Kunimitsu's strange actions, as what Shuichirou said? And the ribbon? Can they have something to do with this?" asked Sumire.

"We don't know, but…" Yumiko stopped.

"Yes, Yumiko?" asked Nanjiroh.

"Aunt Ayana…"

"Huh?"

"Mitsu… He used that spell. That command. The one Aunt Ayana used to cleanse a soul."

"The Purification Chant?" asked Rinko, surprised.

"Purification Chant? You mean the one Ku-niisan said before he collapsed?" asked Ryoma.

"It was…" Sadaharu frowned, "be strong… have mercy…"

"Be kind…" Shusuke continued, his eyes wide.

"Be free…" Ryoma finished softly.

"And then the wind rose…" said Sakuno.

"The water too…" added Yuuta.

And than there's light…" said Ryoga.

"And the next thing we knew, Mitsu collapsed… The rope must've already turned into ribbon by then…" Yumiko looked at her mother.

Yoshiko looked back at her, and transferred her gaze to her sister.

Both looked at their mother.

"Oh, God…" Sumire paled, her fingers reached out to touch Kunimitsu's face.

The boy, the young man, didn't stir.

"My Mitsu used high magic…"

TBC… 

_Author's note:_

_Oh-kay… this is the chapter two, and it's an exhausting chapter, too…Little by little the conflicts arise._

_Thanks for the reviews, I love them to bits!_

_Now, for some vocab, although I'm quite sure it's not really necessary…_

…_**-sama**__ is used for royalties, the honoured ones. __**…-san**__ is used commonly. __**…-kun**__ is used to those younger or in a lower rank. __**…-chan**__ is mainly used for girls (or the cute ones…)._

_**Tadaima**__ is 'I'm home', __**Okaeri**__**nasai**__) is 'welcome back'. The use of '__nasai'__ made the phrase more formal._

_**Chibisuke**__. This is how Ryoga calls Ryoma in that buchou-caused-dinosaur-extinction movie. A little coda here: I could never see Tezuka and not twitch after that. Or teach about the extinction of dinosaur after that without laughing (or, at least, sweat-dropping) _

_Me: Okay, students, today we'll be covering a new chapter. For the next two meetings we'll be talking about possible cause of dinosaur extinction... (twitch)… Does anyone know any possible cause? _

_Student1: Yes, Ma'am… it's because of a tennis match. (snickers)_

_Studens2: Actually, it's supposed to be because of Tezuka Zone. (shakes head)_

_Student3: What on earth did the animators think? It's Tezuka, for God's Sake…_

_Me: (gulp) Oh, I forgot… You've just had that movie for Japanese …_

_Students: Hai._

_Me: (sigh) Well… let's just forget that one theory. Any other? The one which's still __possible__ to have happened?(sweat drop)_

_Really, it happened in an almost similar pattern like that in all 15 classes, and those classes who took Japanese yet did not learn about the dinosaur extinction chapter also kept on talking about it for days. It really downgraded any respect they had before on Tenipuri (and Tezuka)… It's quite amusing, though, if not rather exasperating._

_We, teachers and language lab operators, swore not to use that movie for video-showing next year._

…_**-nii**__ is short for …-niisan (older brother), and __**…-nee**__ is short for …-neesan (older sister), or in this fic, I use __**neesama**__ for Princess Yumiko._

_**minna-san**__**minna-sama**__) means 'Everyone'. Here, I use the suffix …-sama for the Royalties._

_**Oyaji**__ is how Ryoma (and I assume, Ryoga), calls Nanjiroh. __**Okaasama**__ is 'mother'. __**Obaasama**__ is 'grandmother'. The use of …-sama shows the royalty trait. Come to think of it, Nanjiroh's supposed to be called 'otousama', but I found it out of character of him. But one character will call him that. I also opted out of using '__chichiue'__ for father and and '__hahaue'__ for mother. They feel too ancient for this story._

_**Mamushi**__ is 'viper', __**momo**__ is 'peach'. I'm sure everyone knows this already, but there'll be a background story for those nicknames in this fic._

_I'm sorry about Mizuki. There's a reason why the royal cousins have that nickname for him, and why they dislike him so much. All in the future chapters, although some of you might've guessed what happened._

_Oh, and I'm sure everyone knows who is who even though I use their first names, right? If not, let me know, and I'll make a list of the charas next chapter._

_Thanks for reading! This will still be continued quite slowly. R/R greatly appreciated!_

_Tenno Himekawa Rie_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: No, they are not mine._

**Our Legend, Our Story**

**Chapter 3: Of Dreams, Gossips, and Unnamed Trepidation **

It's hot…

His whole body burned with fever.

He could catch bits of sounds around him, but none of it makes sense. Or maybe his sense was much too dulled by the fever.

He knew that he was delirious. He knew that it had something to do with him being hit by yet another magic.

It never hurt like that before. Then again, he already knew he was getting weaker.

And very much delirious, because he saw his mother, his father, and his grandfather.

He felt weightless, floating in thin air. His mother gathered him in her arms, kissing his hair softly. Her voice was so sweet, like nothing he'd ever heard before, sweeter that the flute Sakuno played for him. Then his father knelt before him, taking his hands in his big ones. He's talking to him, his voice calm like the soothing wind Shusuke commanded. Then his grandfather was there, hovering over him, tall and strong like the trees that grow in the land Sadaharu controlled.

And he couldn't help but to feel safe…

It's only a dream… but it's okay. At least, he could see them in his dreams…

They'd take his pain away.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

"Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu, dearest, can you hear me? Please, open your eyes for me? Kunimitsu?"

He felt so tired, but he recognized that voice. His grandmother, Queen Sumire.

What's she doing, he thought, why is she with him? She's supposed to be doing her queenly duties, not watching over a sick boy like him!

Overcame by the urge to tell her that it's okay, he's fine, she could be back to whatever she's doing before she came to watch over him, Kunimitsu forced his eyes to open.

Rays of light made him closed his half opened eyes again.

"Nanjiroh, move that lamp, please."

Aunt Yoshiko's voice.

"Kunimitsu, dear, can you open your eyes now? It won't be so bright anymore. Come on, try to wake up, son…"

Rinko's voice. His adopted mother.

Kunimitsu opened his eyes carefully. No bright light. Good.

His eyes adjusted, and he found Sumire and Yoshiko by his one side, Rinko and Nanjiroh on his other side.

That's weird…

While it's not unusual for Rinko to be at his bedside, to have all his elders there was kind of unnerving.

"Oh, Kunimitsu…" Sumire exhaled softly, tears in her eyes, "you made us worry, dearest…"

"Are you okay, shonen?"

A small smile graced Kunimitsu's lips. He loved that nickname. Ryoga's was bon (although he insisted that Nanjiroh stopped calling him that on his tenth birthday). Ryoma's was seishonen. His was shonen. The nicknames Nanjiroh gave his three boys. Two his own, one adopted, but he treated them equally as his own.

"Hai…"

He wilted upon hearing his own voice. So weak, so… useless…

Exactly like what he was feeling.

"You will still need a lot of rest, dear," Yoshiko said softly, her hands closed on his left hand, "Take your time, don't rush it, okay?"

"The fever hasn't broken yet…" Sumire touched Kunimitsu's forehead, checking his temperature, "we need to ask the healers to make more fever reducing potion."

The healers? Why would the healers give him potions they knew he'd just throw up? Sada had long ago taken over the task of brewing him his medicines when he needed them.

"Now rest, Kunimitsu dear," Rinko cooed softly.

"How…" his throat felt so raw.

Nanjiroh seemed to understand his problem, for he gave a goblet to his wife, who helped her ailing son to drink the cold water.

"Just a few sips, Kunimitsu… you can't take too much altogether yet…"

The goblet was put away, and he was laid back to bed, the blanket tucked on him again.

He still felt hot. Or was it cold? He couldn't be sure.

"How long…" he tried to say again.

Yoshiko put her fingers on his lips.

"Hush," his aunt said, "Try not to speak too much yet, dear. Reserve your strength. It's been four days."

Four days?

Oh…

They were supposed to leave in two days, weren't they?

So that's why the healers were making his medicines.

Sada wasn't there to make it for him.

They must have left already for that excursion. Of course they had.

Why would they wait for him? It's his own fault that he's stuck in bed, burdening his family yet again.

Four days… they must have reached Fudoumine, only one day riding from the palace. They might be enjoying the ginger ale he loved so much there, listening to Shinji's mumbles. Takeshi and Akira must've been trying to win Ann's attention, while Shu and Kippei would be sharing tales with Kyousuke and Tatsunori. Taka-san would be having a strength contest with Tetsu, and Masaya would be egging them on along with Ryo and Yuu. Eiji would be jumping all over the castle, Shuichirou trying to placate his overenthusiastic partner. Ryo-nii might be in a tavern, wooing yet another girl. Sada would be taking notes about everything, Kaoru by his side, eyes ever watching. Saku-chan and Yumiko-neesama would be laughing along with Ann.

They would be having more fun without him anyway.

He knew that. So why was he…

"Kunimitsu?"

…_hurt…_

Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't help it.

It hurt so much… even more than when he was about to be ripped apart.

And he couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop the pain. Couldn't stop the tears… The loneliness…

He found himself crying his heart out silently in Sumire's arms.

That night, he cried himself to sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was already morning… Or mid afternoon, perhaps.

It was Nanjiroh who greeted him.

He helped him to the bathing chamber. He helped him changed out of his sweat-drenched clothes. He gave him some bread, which he ate a bit, and a glass of milk, which he drank but later threw up.

Then Rinko and Sumire came, fussing over him, for lack of better word.

He hasn't said a word since he woke up that morning.

Rinko tried to coax him into talking, but he was not known for a talker before, only talking when it's necessary. A man of few words, Sumire had said. But that's not why he's not talking.

"Stop trying to make him talk, Rinko, can't you see he's still tired?" Nanjiroh scolded his wife gently.

He's tired, yes. But that's not it, either.

He just didn't feel like talking.

Rinko made him drink some healing brew the healers made. Like always, in less than half an hour, he was retching.

He wondered what was it that Sada put in his brews that made his stomach capable of digesting even the vilest potion there was.

Rinko shook her head helplessly.

He just wanted to sleep, so he ignored the three elders in his room and closed his eyes.

Soon, sleep claimed him.

And he dreamed…

_"Mitsu?"_

_He looked down from the tree he was climbing on._

"_How did you get that high?" Yumiko stood under the apple tree, her hands on her hips._

"_Now how am I supposed to get you down?"_

"_We can get down on our own, neesama!"_

_He looked to his left, a branch under him, and Sadaharu was there. _

_A giggle on his right, and Shusuke flashed him a smile._

"_We're coming down now, neesama!"_

"_Shusuke! Don't you dare try jumping!"_

"_Oh, let him, neesama."_

_Ryoga and Nanjiroh appeared on her side._

"_Come on, boys, jump! I'll catch you!"_

_Laughing, Shu jumped clear off the branch into Nanjiroh's arms._

_Then Sada jumped, too, laughing as Nanjiroh caught him._

_From the height he was, he could see his mother, Rinko, and his aunt, Yoshiko, playing with the toddlers, Yuu, Ryo, and Saku-chan. His grandmother was there, too, sitting regally on the spread blanket._

"_Shonen! Come on!!"_

_He looked at Nanjiroh's stretched arms, and he smiled widely._

"_Hai, Otousama!"_

_And he jumped._

_Flying in the air._

_Free…_

He woke up.

Sumire was by his side.

"Hello, young man. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Kunimitsu looked at her questioningly.

"Well, the fever broke already, so you must be feeling better now."

She's right. His body did feel better. But not good enough to ride those leagues toward Fudoumine. Assuming that his cousins were still there, of course. For all that he knew, they might already be moving toward Yamabuki.

"Still not feeling talkative, eh?"

Guilt sparked in his heart. It's not her fault he's bedridden yet again, he really shouldn't give her the silent treatment.

"Tired…" he said softly, trying to give excuse to his silence.

"Of course… of course…" Sumire smiled, "I'd be surprised if not. After all, the first time using magic, and you used a high technique."

Huh? Did she just imply that he used magic?

Something must be wrong with his ears. Or his brain.

"Then again… maybe you remembered nothing about it, eh?"

He shook his head slowly. From experience, moving his head about after magical contamination is bad for his sense of equilibrium. And for his stomach.

"Well… it's okay… we have all the time in the world."

_I wonder about that_, he thought wryly.

"I have to attend a meeting, Kunimitsu, you won't mind if I leave you for a bit, right?"

He smiled softly, "S'okay."

"Well, then… I'll send someone to accompany you."

Oh, yeah. Not all their retainers went, maybe she'll send Seiichi. Or Genichirou. Or Kojirou. Or Renji. Drama-queen Keigo would keep him amused. Even that purplish flower ass would be better than none. That was, if the said ass could stomach his presence. Kunimitsu himself never particularly care about the self-proclaimed captain of Shusuke, though, would commit murder if he saw Mizuki anywhere near Kunimitsu. Scratch that. Ryoga would get Mizuki first and dyed him red.

Then again, none of his cousins were there.

_What are you doing, Kunimitsu? Stop it; you're not that weak._

_Oh, actually, you are. That's why you're in bed again. Remember?_

Yumiko once mentioned about the two voices he sometimes heard. Conscience, she said. The right and left angels.

_Oh, shut up, both of you. I have enough problems without you talking in my mind._

No other whispered words. Good. He could turn back his attention to his grandmother.

Sumire kissed his forehead and stood up. When she reached out to open the door, though, it opened by itself.

"Oh, you're just in time! Kunimitsu's awake already."

Scuffles of feet, barging people, shouted elations, and all of his cousins were piling upon his bed.

Yumiko's hand touched his forehead, "Fever's broken completely. Good."

Sakuno hugged him, her face scrunched, trying to hold back tears, "We were so worried!"

Ryoma took his left hand, Yuuta his right.

"Don't you ever do that that again, Ku-niisan!"

"I was almost scared to death!"

Shusuke and Sadaharu sat by his legs, each had a hand touching his knees.

"Are you really okay now, Mitsu?"

"Obaasama said you hardly say a word. What's wrong?"

Ryoga touched his shoulder.

"Tell us if you need anything, Mitsu. We'll help."

All of his cousins were there, and they seemed to share a certain desire to be touching him.

"Why are you all here already?" he asked confusedly.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on the way to Yamabuki?"

"Yamabuki?" asked Yuuta.

"Why on earth would we be at Yamabuki?" asked Ryoma.

"The excursion?" Kunimitsu reminded them.

"Ha?"

"Don't tell me… you went back here directly after you reached Fudoumine?" Kunimitsu said, shocked, "You shouldn't have!"

Shusuke shook his head, an expression of complete bewilderment on his face, "Mitsu… we haven't gone anywhere yet."

"You collapsed the day we planned the excursion, Mitsu. It's been six days since then," Sadaharu explained.

Kunimitsu looked at his cousins, his mind reeling.

Sakuno let go of him, but laid her hand on his arm, "We wouldn't have gone even if we could, Ku-niisan."

"Right," Yuuta agreed, "We wouldn't be able to leave when we're constantly worrying about you."

"Besides, we were supposed to go together, all of us. What's the point of going if we leave you here?" asked Ryoma pointedly.

Yumiko frowned, her mind already gearing up possible reasons for Kunimitsu's words, "Mitsu… you didn't…"

Ryoga picked up what his older cousin wanted to say, "Did you really think that we left you?"

Kunimitsu thought for a while.

"Hai…" he said softly, almost embarrassedly, his face turning red.

His cousins looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head

"That's…" Ryoma shut his mouth.

"That's impossible!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"But… but when I woke up… Obaasama said that's it's been four days already… the healers were making the brews, not Sada… and I didn't see any one of you at all…I mean… usually it's Sada and Shu who stayed with me and Yuu, Ryo and Saku-chan would be here too, and neesama would come from time to time and Ryo-nii would also come but there was Obaasama instead and Otousama and Okaasama and Aunt Yoshiko and…"

Yumiko raised her hand to cover Kunimitsu's mouth, effectively stopping the unusually long tirade, the longest she'd ever heard before from her silent cousin's mouth.

"Was that why you cried?" she asked softly, "You thought we left you?"

"Oyaji said you kept on crying that they had to sedate you that fourth night," Ryoga shook his head dejectedly.

"That's why you were so silent before?" Sadaharu asked in disbelief.

"Mitsu…" Shusuke's eyes were wide opened.

Kunimitsu cringed.

"BAKA!"

All his cousins yelled at the same time.

"How could you think like that!"

"That's beyond cruel!"

"We'd never do that!"

The three youngest yelled at the same time.

Kunimitsu had to fight the urge to hide under the blanket. Instead, he fidgeted on the blue woolen comforter.

"Sorry…" he said meekly.

Shusuke and Sadaharu looked at him sadly.

"It's not that we weren't here, Mitsu… You're just not quite awake when we were here."

"And I did make the brews. You weren't really conscious when we made you drink them."

Yumiko combed his hair lovingly, "We won't be going anywhere without you, dearest Mitsu, we won't leave you…"

"Not before, not now, not ever," Ryoga continued, smiling at his adopted brother, who was more human than he'd ever seen him before.

A calm contentment washed over Kunimitsu, but a spark of sadness grew in him.

_I wonder what they'll say if I say that it might be me leaving them, and not the other way around…_

But he chose to stay quiet and not say that out loud. Instead, he laughed a bit.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me… That's just too silly to begin with anyway…"

"It's the fever," Ryoma huffed.

"Right," Sakuno nodded.

"It's gotta be the fever," Yuuta concluded.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

"Did you hear? Prince Tezuka collapsed again."

"This is the second in a month, right?"

"Honestly. How weak can that boy be?"

"Is it true that the boy will be chosen as the next crown prince?"

"Well… He's the only Royal Blood direct lineage beside Prince Sadaharu."

"The Queen only rules because King Kunikazu died and gave the throne to her in his will, you know…"

"Actually, who was it that supposed to have the next throne after Princess Yoshiko?"

"After Princess Yoshiko? The next in line is Lord Nanjiroh!"

"That's because none of the two princesses wanted to claim the throne!"

"Well, who's in the next line?"

"It's supposed to be Prince Kunimitsu. After all, he is Crown Prince Tezuka's only son."

"But he's so sickly, he'd never reach his twentieth birthday, the healers say!"

"Then it's Prince Sadaharu. He's Prince Inui's son, and Prince Inui was Prince Tezuka's younger brother."

"But Prince Inui was never named Crown Prince. He died before he was even a step closer to the throne!"

"Then it might be Prince Fuji's son, Shusuke."

"Isn't it supposed to be Lord Fuji?"

"He was named Crown Prince after Prince Inui died."

"And after he died, Lord Nanjiroh was named Crown Prince."

"Then, it might be Prince Ryoga who would be the next Crown Prince."

"Or Prince Sadaharu. He's of a true Royal Blood.'

"Prince Shusuke might be better, but… he's so… girlish!"

"Prince Ryoga leaves the palace so often, he almost never comes home, and he's not even twenty yet!"

"And Prince Kunimitsu's far too weak. He can't even use simple magic!"

"Yeah, we can't have a king who keeps on collapsing whenever he touches magical things…"

Something flashed between the gossiping seamstresses and a sound of broken vase silenced the chatter.

There, at the door of the sewing room, Princess Yumiko's lady-in-waiting, Lady Nanako, stood proudly, her eyes shone hard. The temperature of the room dropped down instantly. Ice crystals started to spread all over the room.

"Do not speak ill about what you don't know," Her voice quivered in anger.

On her right, Lady Ann, Princess Sakuno's lady-in-waiting, was trembling in rage, her eyes blazing as the wind rose around them.

Then Lady Yuki, Queen Sumire's lady-in-waiting, stepped between them, one hand touching Nanako's shoulder, and another caressing Ann's hair. While her magic was not as strong as Nanako's or Ann's, she was a warrior, just like her late husband, and on her waist, twin assassin daggers were belted.

"Do not use your magic on those who do not deserve them, girls," Yuki said softly.

Nanako nodded, Ann huffed, and the ice stopped spreading, the wind died down.

"Kunimitsu-sama has awakened. The children are with him at the moment. Queen Sumire would like to meet us all. Come along."

Nanako left without saying a word. Ann followed her.

Yuki waited until the two disappeared in the corner, and turned back to the seamstresses in the room.

"Do not mistake my actions," Yuki said gently, "I do not wish the girls to hurt you, which I assumed they would, had I not interfere. But, know this, The Queen, Princes, and Princesses of this realm deserve respect, because they are the ones who keeps you alive, safe, fed, and warm, and the younger ones will be the one who keep your children alive, safe, fed, and warm. I suggest you think it over before you said anything disrespectful about them."

The seamstresses were cowering in the ice-filled room, either because of the cold, or the fear. Probably both.

"Has any of you children? Brothers? Friends? Beloved?"

They all nodded.

"Try to think what you will feel if your child, brother, friend, or beloved, was hurt in the way Prince Kunimitsu hurts. If you can't, then I will personally station you to help one of the Royals attend Prince Kunimitsu when he's ill. It's not fun, you know. It's mightily painful. Even so, he's still holding on, even stronger than before. And please don't talk about Royal Successors. That is not your league. Keep your opinions to yourself, for as far as I can tell, Queen Sumire keeps you fed and warm in her palace, Lord Nanjiroh keeps your homes safe, and the younger Royals don't trouble you in any way. You owe them all apologies for what you've said."

With that, Yuki turned around, but before she could leave, a small voice stopped her.

"Lady Yuki?"

She stopped, her back facing the room.

"Is it true, then, what the healers say? That Prince Kunimitsu would not live to see his twentieth birthday?"

Yuki closed her eyes, "What do you think?"

"I think…" the voice said timidly, "I think I'd be very sad. I mean… I know Prince Kunimitsu. He helped me before, when I lost my lady's money. He's very kind to me."

Yuki turned around, looking at the girl who'd just spoken. She's standing there quietly, her head bowed, her shoulders shaking.

The girl was crying.

Her heart touched, Yuki went into the room and knelt in front of her, raising her tear-streaked face.

"What's you name, child?"

"Miyuki."

"Miyuki, eh? How did you get into the palace?"

"My brother… my brother brought me here."

"You brother? What is his name?"

"Senri."

"Senri… ah… You are Archer Chitose's daughter. Your brother Senri was Kippei's combat partner for some time. He is now an sword master for Shitenhouji."

"Yes, Lady Yuki… but… how did you know…"

"Being a lady-in-waiting is different than being a seamstress, Miyuki. You are still too young to be one, but would you like to help me in The Queen's garden? Her Majesty favours for beautiful flowers, but I am sometimes too busy to take care of them on my own. Why don't you come with me for a while and see if you like it."

"Yes, oh yes, Lady Yuki! I'd love to!"

"Come along, then."

Yuki stood up, steering Miyuki with her.

"Tell the Head Seamstress that I take Miyuki with me, and that I'd very much like to see her today, as soon as possible, preferably after lunch and before tea. She can find me in the garden."

With that, she took Miyuki with her and left, leaving the baffled seamstresses behind her.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

Yuki stepped into the huge room and closed the door behind her.

There, in the room, the four Royals sat on the armchairs, and the retainers of the younger princes and princesses were gathered with them.

"Forgive me for being late. I had to lead young Miyuki to my quarters."

"Young Miyuki?" asked Sumire.

"A seamstress girl. I find it in my heart to save the little one from the horde of gossips that made her cry, so I took her. Besides, in all likelihood, she's not supposed to be working as a seamstress anyway."

"Really?" asked Nanjiroh, "Who is that girl?"

"Senri's sister."

"What?!?" Kippei stood up abruptly, "Senri sent his sister here??!!?"

"Yes, Kippei. She's been here for almost a half year. She was sent to the head seamstress with no family background to check at all and was told to keep silent about her noble blood, as well as about her fire magic."

"Ah…" Sumire sighed, "Then it might be as bad as that at Shitenhouji."

"You're going to take her, Yuki-san?" Nanako asked.

"Would you rather her stay in that cold room?" Yuki smiled amusedly.

"I'd rather not," Ann sighed.

"Cold room?" asked Yoshiko.

"Nanako and Ann had a… disagreement with the seamstresses."

"Disagreement?" asked Rinko.

"Yes. It's something pertaining royal successors and Kunimitsu-sama."

Nanjiroh frowned.

"It has been a quite widespread gossip, lately," Tomoka said, "about Kunimitsu-sama's health, and his… ahem… incapability of being a Crown Prince."

"Rubbish, all of them," Genichirou gripped.

"You cannot control what people think or say, children," Sumire sighed.

"But, Sumire-sama, they were… they went out of line!" Nanako shook her head, "They said that the Royals now are not fit to be Royals because not all of them are of Royal Blood!"

"And they said… they said…" Ann burst out crying.

"What? What did they say?" asked Takeshi, worried.

"They talked about that, Takeshi," Nanako sighed helplessly, "About Kunimitsu-sama's twentieth birthday."

"You mean, about how my son would not live to see his twentieth birthday," said Rinko wisely.

Ann nodded.

"Who spread that bullshit anyway?" asked Eiji.

"The linen maids of The Houses of Healing, perhaps. Or the Healers themselves," said Shuichirou.

"It would not happen like that," Nanjiroh looked determined, "My son will live. He'll marry a fine Lady and have many children. He'll win many battles. And he'll be a good King, should it's needed."

"Nanjiroh…" Rinko said softly.

"I know, I know, Rin-chan. But you can't expect me to stay calm all the time, you know…"

"Actually, that is one of the reasons why we wanted to talk to you," Sumire said.

All eyes rested on her.

"I'm sure everyone knows that I'm getting older all the time. Nanjiroh has been chosen as The Crown Prince. Soon, Nanjiroh, you will be King."

Nanjiroh opened his mouth, but a look from her silenced him.

"No, Nannoji dear," Sumire smiled fondly, "While I am still fit now, I am also old. It's time for you to take the throne. What I worry, though, is about who to succeed Nanjiroh."

"By Royal Succession Line, it's supposed to be Kunimitsu, the only son Tezuka-oniisama had, but…" Rinko stopped.

"While we have no problem with that, the other Royals under us might," Nanjiroh cursed.

"The second possible choice would be Sadaharu," said Yoshiko, "as he is also of Royal Blood, Inui-oniisama's son. Then there's also Shusuke. We all know that my late husband, Fuji, was chosen to be Crown Prince after Tezuka-oniisama's death and Inui- oniisama's disappearance."

"The last possible choice would be Ryoga, Nanjiroh's eldest. If Nanjiroh becomes King, it's possible for his eldest son to take the throne." Sumire concluded.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Seiichi worriedly.

"The election of the throne is not our business," said Kojirou.

"Is it?" asked Nanjiroh, "No, my dear retainers. Retainers have a lot of factor in determining who's King. After all, Bloody April happened because of disagreement between Lords and Retainers of the two possible kings."

Renji shuddered, "I will never do such thing to my friends."

"Many friends turn enemies in the world of politics," said Sumire wisely.

"Not us," Kaoru swore.

"We are all friends to our death, Sumire-sama. We will never betray each other," said Takeshi.

"While there may be rift in the future, but we stay true to each other. Us, and our Lieges," said Takashi.

The four elders smiled.

"We trust you," said Nanjiroh, "That is why we tell you of this. We trust that whoever The Council of The Wise choose to be King, you will follow him truly."

"While you may swore yourself to only one Liege, we can see that your loyalties are to those who are your friends, and that all of you are friends," Rinko continued.

"So we trust you with our children's life, and know also that our children trust you with their life, too," said Yoshiko.

"You have chosen our children as your Lieges, we are honoured for that. Especially you two, Shuichirou, Keigo," Sumire smiled.

"Eh?"

"Ha?"

"You chose Kunimitsu," Rinko said softly.

"What's so special about that?" asked Tomoka, confused, "I'd gladly be Kunimitsu-sama's retainer were I not a girl."

"We were, for lack of better word, very worried about Kunimitsu when you boys and girls entered the palace as pages and future retainers," Yoshiko smiled.

"Kunimitsu's inability when it comes to magic is something that's already became a kind of public secret," Sumire nodded, "and many viewed him as weak and… dispensable."

"We know that rumour," Keigo grumbled, "But back home they never told us _why_."

"All we knew is that he can't use magic," said Genichirou.

"Mm…" Seiichi nodded, "But he's perfect in everything else, right?"

"If not a little bit cold and aloof at first," Eiji scratched his head, "I was quite intimidated by him at first."

"Intimidated?" Kojirou huffed, "try _awed_."

"Yeah. A walking wooden block," Nanako giggled.

"Yes, yes…" Rinko smiled, "Most people have those thoughts when they see Kunimitsu for the first time."

"Exactly not the kind of person we thought back home," Kippei shrugged.

"Then again, all your Royal Grandchildren surprised us upon first meeting, Sumire-sama," said Renji truthfully.

"But, at first, we never thought that he'd gain his own retainer," said Nanjiroh, "we thought no one would volunteer to pledge himself to him. Not to mention two of them, and that one owns retainers of his own."

"I even had a suspicion that almost all future retainers that time were whispered not to chose Kunimitsu upon their departure from home," said Rinko.

Shrugs were heard.

"Yeah, some boys said that," said Takeshi, "Not that I cared."

"That was why, when Shuichirou came to us and pledged himself to be Kunimitsu's retainer, we were, for lack of better word, shocked," Yoshiko said.

"Yeah," Eiji laughed, "Shuichirou was most serious that day, he refused to wait until Kunimitsu-sama was better and stormed into his bedroom."

"I couldn't wait," Shuichirou said, blushing, "It was like there was a fire in my heart, and my late grandfather's voice egged me to pledge my oath to him, and no one else."

"At that time, I actually thought you'd be Shusuke-sama's retainer along with Eiji," commented Kippei.

"Ah, but nothing can beat the night Keigo became Kunimitsu-sama's retainer," Kojirou smirked.

"That," Nanjiroh grinned, "is truly a remarkable night."

"That, and the week after that. Remember?" Sumire smiled.

"Oh, ore-sama remember," Keigo moaned, "Ore-sama's Royal Uncle came strutting and demanding that Kunimitsu-sama released ore-sama's oath to him."

"He almost did, you know," Rinko said, smiling in remembrance.

"The only thing that stopped Kunimitsu-sama was Keigo's hand on his mouth. That, and the threat of bodily dismemberment should he try to sack Keigo."

They all laughed when they heard Ann's comment.

"Did you remember what you said, Keigo?" asked Kippei.

"Something along the line that no one else deserves ore-sama's devotion more than Kunimitsu-sama."

"If it wasn't public, I might have hugged you then," said Rinko sincerely.

Keigo blushed.

"That is why we find it in our heart to see all of you as our children, our big family," said Sumire, "because you are like brothers and sisters to our children, and not just friends or mere retainers."

The retainers in the room bowed slightly.

"We are honoured," Nanako, the oldest one, said on behalf of them all.

"That is why, the excursion is highly important. You will visit most castles, and meet many Lords, Ladies, and more people than you could imagine. While we believe our children will not disgrace themselves, we need you to support them all the way. They must gain the proper respect from the people they will lead in the future."

"We will aid them in any way we can, of course," said Genichirou respectfully.

"But, when will this excursion be?" asked Shuichirou, "Kunimitsu-sama needs time to fully recover, and, due to the latest development, he may need some time learning his control of magic."

"That is why, you will all go to meet Tatsugoro Tenmon in that excursion," Nanjiroh grinned.

"HAAAA?????"

"Old Man Haritatsu?" asked Keigo.

"Why him?" asked Seiichi.

"Well, he is a skillful weapon-maker, be they magical or not. He can judge how high Kunimitsu's magical ability is, and gives him the proper weapon."

"And you will also go to Hanamura Aoi, " said Yoshiko, smiling mischievously.

"That woman?" screeched Takeshi.

"She's a devil!" Kaoru hissed.

"That may be, but she has some things in her sleeves, too. She was not Katalya's lady-in-waiting for nothing, you know."

"Oh, and Sakaki has also expressed his willingness in helping Kunimitsu to learn magic," Nanjiroh smirked.

Keigo flinched.

"Actually, Kojirou, if you can convince Ojii to help…" Sumire hesitated.

"I will ask him, Sumire-sama. He will definitely help," Kojirou answered.

"I will also ask Kiyosumi to ask Banji-san…" Takashi said.

"Huh," Nanjiroh snorted.

"Well, he did once created good soldiers," Sumire smiled.

"I think it will be quite a long excursion…" Rinko fretted, "Oh, I wish I could go with them…"

"Rin-chan, you're fretting," Nanjiroh calmed her, "don't worry. Our children will guard each other, just like what we taught them to do. All of them."

Rinko smiled at her husband, "Yes, of course… you're right. It'll be alright."

TBC… 

_**Author's note:**_

_CHAPTER THREE! Quite a fast move, and the politics start. Next chapter will be learning magic. Hehehehe…I'm tempted to put Dumbledore in. Or Gandalf._

_Thanks for the reviews, they made my day bright._

_Now, for some vocab, terms, and names._

_**Seishonen**__ is how Nanjiroh called Ryoma, I guess it's roughly translated as '__young boy__'. Since in this story, Nanjiroh has three boys (Ryoga, Ryoma, and the adopted Kunimitsu), the other two must have nicknames too. Since Kunimitsu is older than Ryoma, I made him '__**Shonen'**__, translated roughly as '__boy'__**Bon**__, Ryoga's nickname, I got from the way Watari calls Hisoka in Yami no Matsuei (translated as '__boy'__). At first, I thought of using '__bouya'__, like how Muraki calls Hisoka, but I guess it would be kinda rude. (Please correct me if I'm wrong)._

_**Kunikazu**__. In Tenipuri, he's Tezuka's grandfather, a judo instructor for the police. Here, I made him as Sumire's late husband, the 'real' King._

_I use patrilineal crown successors type for now. Kunikazu giving the crown to Sumire changed that, but the people still sees in the same patterns. Hence, the seamstresses' gossip which Nanako, Ann, and Yuki overheard._

_**Baka**__… well, you know what this means. Please translate it as you like, ranging from the simple 'stupid' to the harsh 'idiot'. For all that I know, the cousins may have different interpretation themselves._

_**Nannoji**__ is how Old man Haritatsu calls Nanjiroh. Here, I made it as an affectionate nickname for him._

_**Ore-sama**__ is how Keigo calls himself. I guess it can be loosely translated as 'The Honourable Me'._

_Other characters like Senri, Kiyosumi, Haritatsu, Hanamura, Ojii, and Banji will be revealed later on, when the cousins actually meet them. _

_About Kunimitsu… don't ask. I made him having two different characters at the same time. You'll meet the wooden block Tezuka Kunimitsu we all know and love in the excursion. He doesn't need to be that wooden block in front of the people who knows him well, though. And for the tears? Blame it on the fever._

_And I seemed to put quite many spoilers for next chapters. Oh well…_

_Do I need to put the charas full name as a footnote?_

_Thanks for reading! This will still be continued, I swear... R/R greatly appreciated!_

Tenno Himekawa Rie 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: No, they are not mine._

**Our Legend, Our Story**

**Chapter 4: Stirring Storm and Learning Magic**

"I did what?"

Kunimitsu looked at his cousins incredulously.

Ryoga's smirk grew even wider, "You did magic. A high technique magic."

"A magic only your mother, Aunt Ayana, had ever used before. A Purifying Magic," added Yumiko.

"That ribbon," Sadaharu gestured, "was the thing that zoomed out of the cupboard in the tower. There's a possibility that it was cursed. You purified it."

Kunimitsu looked at the ribbon lying innocently on his lap. He fingered it a bit, as if afraid it'd bite, and when the ribbon continued to lie there harmlessly, he picked it up and twined it between his fingers.

"A blue ribbon made of silk," Shusuke said, "From its length, we guessed it's probably the one the ladies-in-waiting uses to tie their hair when working."

"If it's true, then there's a similar ribbon lying around somewhere, because silk ribbons are always made in pairs," Sakuno added.

"This ribbon is old, though," said Yuuta, "That kind of blue dye hadn't been used for a long time. The last time was… well, when Aunt Katalya was still here, because she's the only who could make that kind of blue. And this shade of blue can only be made if the fabric is silk."

"They call it Katalya Blue," continued Ryoma, "And from what Okaasama told me, this is a very rare ribbon, because Aunt Katalya didn't exactly give Katalya Blue-dyed silk ribbons to everyone."

"I checked all of Okaasama and Okaasan's ribbons, all her Katalya Blue ribbons are in pairs. I also asked Yuki-san and Nanako-san to check around; all the known Katalya Blue ribbons are also in pairs," Sadaharu sighed.

"Can this ribbon be a part of a dress or a gown?" asked Kunimitsu.

The cousins looked at each other.

"Well…" Yumiko hesitated, "It is possible… maybe we should check if our Katalya Blue gowns are still intact…"

"Somebody placed it there," Sakuno said without doubt, "I clean the cupboard every other week. It wasn't there when I cleaned it last time."

"But who?" asked Ryoga, "Any healers or linen maids can come into the tower at any given time."

Silence.

"Ne… if the ribbon was already there when Neesama and Saku-chan came, which was hours before we came," said Yuuta, "Why did it attack when we're in the room? Why not before?"

"Come to think of it, Mitsu was the first who noticed it," Shusuke looked at Kunimitsu.

"Probably because I'm the only one who has anti-magic sensor built up in me," Kunimitsu answered sullenly, "So I'm always the first to notice if there's something magical around."

Wordlessly, Shusuke reached out and placed an arm around Kunimitsu's shoulders, while Sadaharu caressed his dejected cousin's hair, sighing deeply.

Kunimitsu took a deep breath, controlling himself, "Sorry."

"But Mitsu…" Yumiko said softly, "You do realize that you can do magic now, don't you?"

"If I did, Neesama, I don't remember how to. I know the spells and the textbook lessons, but I don't have the well of magic, so to say."

"That was what we thought," said Ryoga, "But it seems that we're mistaken. Obviously, you have quite a large well, to be able to perform High Magic on your first try."

"And collapsed right after that."

Sakuno sighed, "So bitter, Ku-niisan."

"We'll just have to find a way to deal with this!" Yuuta said determinedly, "I mean, now that Ku-niisan can do magic, he can learn how to properly control it and use it, right?"

"Depends on how long I can stay upright after touching a magic wand."

"You won't know until you try," Ryoma said rationally.

Kunimitsu looked at Ryoma, his eyes sad, "You do realize, don't you, Ryo, that the next time I get contaminated, I might not wake up anymore?"

Silence.

Kunimitsu bit his lip, regretting his slip, but it was already done, and it's better this way, too. He needed to get everyone ready for…

"Well, we're not letting you go anywhere," Shusuke said softly.

Kunimitsu looked at Shusuke, who let go of him and looked at him sincerely.

"I'm with you, Shu," Sadaharu said, and caught Kunimitsu's eyes gently when he raised his face to look at him.

"Count me in," Ryoga said.

"Me, too," said Sakuno.

"I'll help," said Yuuta.

"Same here," said Ryoma.

"You're going to try handling magic, Mitsu, and we'll help you in any way we can," Yumiko decided.

Feeling happy yet sad, Kunimitsu lowered his head, admitting defeat.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

Nanjiroh stopped short as he opened the door to his adopted son's chamber. A smile bloomed on his lips, not the usual smirk or grin, but a real smile, upon seeing the state his sons and their cousins, all boys and girls sleeping together on the huge combined bed.

Kunimitsu's bed, which's big enough to fit four adults with still some space to roll over, is actually the middle part of the HUGE bed once belonged to Tezuka and his wife, Ayana. Tezuka, Rinko said, was a restless sleeper, and he actually slept all over the bed and often fell from it, that when he married Ayana, Sumire made that huge bed for them.

They had made it prerequisite for all their children to have sleeping chambers of their own when the children turned four years old (in fact, they made it as the children's four-year birthday presents), and the chambers are located close to one another. New rooms equaled new beds and new wardrobes and other new things. But in Kunimitsu's case, the many times he collapsed due to magical contamination (and his resistance was so weak when he's nothing but a child, Nanjiroh could count using his fingers the many days in a month Kunimitsu was well enough to venture out of bed) meant new big bed, because Shusuke and Sadaharu flat refused leaving Kunimitsu's side when he's ill, and one of the adults, if not more, would also stay with them. Beside that, for some unknown reasons, Kunimitsu had taken a liking to his blood parents' huge bed and slept better on it. So, in a burst of inspiration, Nanjiroh decided to split the bed into three parts, with Kunimitsu getting the middle part and the end parts were given to Shusuke and Sadaharu. Sumire was livid for days, but on Kunimitsu's eighth birthday, the use of the split beds were revealed.

Nearing his eighth birthday, Kunimitsu fell ill, not because of magical contamination, but due to common cold. It was supposed to be a simple illness, but as days went by, Kunimitsu grew worse, to the point of not being able to hold down even liquid. Fever ravaged his already weakened body, and when Kunimitsu started calling for Ayana and Tezuka in his restless sleep, Sumire went frantic and called for healers from all over the country. Among the healers was one mysterious old man, all white-cloaked and calm countenance. He gave the name Olorin, and with one look upon Kunimitsu, he took Nanjiroh aside and told him that the sick prince was poisoned.

He took it upon himself to brew Kunimitsu's medicines, and Sadaharu was with him all the time, absorbing whatever knowledge he could get, and Olorin was generous, he shared everything he could with Sadaharu. Kunimitsu's eighth birthday was passed in tears and fear, with the prince stopped breathing at noon that day. If Olorin weren't there, they would've lost Kunimitsu. The cousins remained by his side all day and all night, afraid that Kunimitsu would stop breathing again, even after Olorin assured them that Kunimitsu's alright, he wouldn't stop breathing again, this illness wouldn't kill him. Yet, the cousins still stayed in the room, sleeping all over the bed and floor and furniture, that Nanjiroh and Inoue took Shusuke's and Sadaharu's beds and rejoined it with Kunimitsu's bed, and from then on for a whole month, the cousins would be all over the beds every night, anchoring Kunimitsu, keeping him company, giving him as much warmth as they could.

Just like what Nanjiroh's seeing.

By miracle (whose name was Olorin, Sumire once said softly in tears), Kunimitsu survived, and though they never found out who exactly poisoned Kunimitsu, at least the boy was alive. Olorin gave Sadaharu a huge book on medicines and alchemy before he left with a promise that should anything, anything at all, happen, they should send him a word through the magic he bonded with Sumire and Nanjiroh.

It was from then on Sadaharu took over brewing Kunimitsu's medicine. In the back of his mind, Nanjiroh always wondered if Kunimisu's rejection toward the brews The Healers made (that is, puking them out), was an uncontrolled reflex due to the knowledge that he's poisoned before. Maybe they shouldn't have told him, but with Sadaharu knowing that fact, he thought that all of them should know.

They should know that sometimes enemies come from within.

Ryoga stirred and looked at his father, standing by the bed. He gave a sleepy smirk and sat up, dislodging Ryoma's hand from his chest. The youngest prince grunted and rolled over, his hand smacking Yuuta, who smacked back at him before settling down quietly without waking up.

"Man, this bed is HUGE," Ryoga whispered.

On the far side, Sakuno stirred awake, but Yumiko hushed her and she fell asleep again. Yumiko herself sat up, looking at Nanjiroh.

The positions were always the same. The oldest two would take the left and right ends of the bed, and Kunimitsu would be in the middle, with Sadaharu and Shusuke flanking him. Yuuta would be beside Shusuke, Ryoma between him and Ryoga, while Sakuno would be between Sadaharu and Yumiko.

At least whenever Kunimitsu was ill.

In cold nights or the special nights whereas they fell asleep together after stories and hot chocolates (always in Kunimitsu's chamber, always on these joint bed, Nanjiroh thought), the girls would be in the middle, then the two youngest boys on their left and right. Shusuke would be between Yuuta and Sadaharu, with Kunimitsu between Ryoma and Ryoga, if the oldest prince were around. If not, Sadaharu would be by Kunimitsu's side.

No matter how old they became, they'd always be children on this huge bed.

Speaking of children, why couldn't Yumiko and Ryoga find love fast and get married? He wanted to have grandchildren!

"Oyaji?"

Nanjiroh was startled out of his reverie.

"Is something wrong?"

Nanjiroh shook his head, "Just want to check on you children."

Ryoga snorted.

"He's coming next week, so there's enough time for Kunimitsu to regain his strength," Nanjiroh whispered, "Have you done your part?"

Ryoga nodded, "He was reluctant, and scared… Are you sure it's okay?"

Nanjiroh nodded, "I'm quite sure. Besides, it won't hurt to try."

Yumiko sighed and lay down again. Ryoga and Nanjiroh looked at her, and then at one another.

"Truth be told, I'm scared myself," admitted Ryoga softly, almost inaudibly.

Nanjiroh nodded to himself.

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

Kunimitsu looked at the wand warily.

"It doesn't bite, My Dear Prince," the magic teacher, Olorin, looked at him with twinkling blue eyes, "Go on, take it."

They were in one of the study classes, and Kunimitsu was sitting with a golden wand placed on the table in front of him. "Do I have to, Sensei?"

Olorin laughed, "From what Nannoji told me, you performed a high technique magic without a wand, so, no, it's not necessary, but you do know that all children started their magic learning using practice wands, and although this one is not a practice wand, but a proper magic wand, unless I'm very much mistaken, you've never had practical magic lessons before, right, Kunimitsu-sama?"

Kunimitsu nodded, still eyeing the wand.

"Why aren't you taking it?" asked Olorin.

Kunimitsu kept looking at the wand, "I'm thinking the pros and cons of touching it."

"Oh? And what are they?"

"Well, the pro is… I can learn magic. I've always wanted to learn magic. Real magic, not just textbook knowledge…"

"And the con?"

"Um… I may die?"

Olorin didn't laugh. Instead, he placed gnarled hand on top of Kunimitsu's shoulder and leaned down, whispering, "You know, I'm scared too. If anything happen to you, your grandmother Sumire will behead me."

Kunimitsu raised his head, looking at Olorin's kind face.

"But, My Prince, that's why I'm here. I'm here to help you master magic, to help you overcome this… weakness, as you might name it… and unless you take the first step, unless you can gather enough courage to take that wand, then we're going nowhere."

"Even if it'll lead to my death?"

"Do you fear death, Laddie?"

"Don't we all?"

Olorin nodded, "Yes, yes… but… from what I know of you… You've walked between life and death before, and many times, too… I can even say that you're prepared to die…"

Sighing, Kunimitsu nodded, "Yes… but… never by my own hands…"

Olorin tilted his head.

"I mean… all this time, all accidents whereas I got contaminated by magic, and even all the attempted murders… they were never my doing. They were all accidents, or planned by someone else, but… I never intended to be contaminated… I never intended to be such a burden…"

Olorin looked at the trembling prince with sad eyes.

"If I take the wand… and I get contaminated yet again… and I die from it… won't that be suicide? And… people will feel even sadder than if I accidentally get contaminated, right? My grandmother, my parents and aunt, my cousins, my friends… won't they all be blaming themselves?"

"So… it's not the death that scares you, but the consequences of your death on your loved ones, eh?"

Hesitantly, Kunimitsu nodded, "I can die peacefully, I know I can. So far I've had a good life, and this is bound to happen sooner or later…"

Olorin sighed.

"You're young, Laddie. You're not even twenty yet. There's so much you haven't seen, haven't done… Seeing you talking about your own death really breaks my heart… but, you see, nothing will change if you don't take action."

"Even if that change is for the worse?"

"You can never know unless you try."

Kunimitsu closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage. Then he opened them again to look at Olorin.

"You know what to do if I get contaminated, right?"

"Laddie… I was the one who taught your mother Ayana her magic. I know what to do, trust me."

Nodding, Kunimitsu reached forward, his hand hovering above the wand. He closed his eyes and blindly grabbed the wand.

It felt nice in his hand. Warm, powerful.

No pain.

It's not hurting him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the wand grasped within his fingers with awe.

Beside him, Olorin beamed with pride.

"We'll be testing your magical resistance with more objects, Laddie, but I think I can safely say that magical objects no longer burn your skin."

Kunimitsu nodded.

"Here, let go of that wand, and try to hold this necklace. It has protection spell in it…"

_TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT TENIPURI POT_

After four hours of waiting, the door to the study room finally opened, and the Royal Cousins followed by Kunimitsu's personal retainers jumped from where they were waiting and crowded in.

"Now, now, Lords and Ladies… don't barge in like that!" Olorin's voice greeted them.

Kunimitsu turned around on his chair only to have Ryoma pounced on him.

"Ku-niisan! Are you okay?"

Kunimitsu nodded, "I'm fine, Ryo. Did I worry you?"

"You damn well did!"

Shusuke and Sadaharu stopped short, both of them looking at the same point, Kunimitsu's neck.

Or, to be precise, the charm necklace looped around his neck.

"Mitsu… that's…"

"Oh, this?" asked Kunimitsu, raising his left hand to touch the charm. Yumiko and Ryoga looked at the charm bracelet around Kunimitsu's left wrist, then noticed the same bracelet on his right wrist, and their eyes widened.

The cousins and retainers looked at Olorin.

"Magical objects no longer burn Kunimitsu-sama's skin, my dear Lords and Ladies. The protection of Magic can be applied on him now. I made that necklace and its pair bracelets as enhancers, so when we start to practice wandless magic, there'll be layers of protection on Kunimitsu-sama."

"Practice wandless magic?" asked Sakuno, bewildered.

Olorin nodded, "Kunimitsu-sama… please show your cousins what you've learnt just now."

"Again? Sensei…" Kunimitsu complained, "I'm tired already!"

"Just once, my dear prince, so this old man can brag a bit? Let's see… the last spell, if you please?"

Kunimitsu sighed and took his new wand out from his coat pocket.

A golden wand. A high magic wand.

Shuichirou and Keigo looked at each other.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Kunimitsu raised his wand and pointed on a vase near the window. As he opened his eyes, they glowed gold, and with a flick of his wrist, the vase shattered.

Silence.

But Kunimitsu was not finished. Again, he flicked his hand, and the pieces of pottery flew up, clink against each other, and a fully restored vase again stood by the window.

"Silent spell… Oh My God…" Yuuta whispered.

"Kunimitsu-sama has every spell in the Tome of Spells memorized by heart, so I didn't even have to teach him a spell. We simply passed the hours by practicing wand magic, and he's strong enough to do magic without needing to utter the spell," said Olorin smugly, "Now, Shuichirou-dono and Keigo-dono, right? I expect you both to prepare hot bath and nice food for Kunimitsu-sama, as a treat for a well-done practice today. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll start with wandless magic."

Shusuke whooped and tackled Kunimitsu, dislodging Ryoma off him and Kunimitsu off his chair. Sadaharu added himself to the pile, ruffling Kunimitsu's hair.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you could do it!"

"I didn't dare to count the percentage, but I knew you could do it!"

Not wanting to be left out, Yuuta and Ryoma joined the three cousins on the floor, adding their weights to the pile. Shuichirou and Keigo did a high-five, and Ryoga, laughing heartily, rescued his adopted brother from the group hug and gave him a big hug of his own. Sakuno then bounded over and hugged Kunimitsu hard, while Yumiko, her eyes misted with happy tears, strode over to hug Kunimitsu after Sakuno let him go.

Kunimitsu himself was beaming with happiness.

"Now, remember, My Lords and Ladies," Olorin said, and everyone turned around to listen to him, "Learning magic is hard, and I'm afraid four hours might be too much for a beginner, no matter how talented this beginner is, so you're bound to be tired, Kunimitsu-sama. I want you to have a good break and good meal for the rest of the day, a good night's sleep, and hearty meal for breakfast tomorrow, and I'll see you here again before lunch. We'll have our lunch here, and your cousins and retainers may come, too. They can help you a lot tomorrow."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. Run along now. I need to report to The Queen."

The cousins and the two retainers went out of the room, chattering noisily, and Olorin gave a huge sigh.

"Ayana… your son turns out to be an even greater magician than yourself, Oh Silver Enchantress… Maybe… just maybe… he'd be the one who inherited your Silver title, although his name will be Gold instead."

TBC…

_**Author's note:**_

_CHAPTER FOUR, after a very long hiatus! There, I put Gandalf in. (Did anyone recognize him?). Aslan is coming very soon, and some magic turns out o be rather Harry-Potterish. My God… This turns out to be yet another crossover and not just AU._

_Hopefully I can still continue my fics, if only for my personal satisfaction and to cater to the wish of all who wants to read them until the end._

_Ummm… some of the girls actually asked for who's who, so I'll write it down. I realize that many will recognize the name 'Kaidoh' more than the name 'Kaoru', and many sometimes forgot who's 'Takashi' (Kawamura) and who's 'Takeshi' (Momoshiro), so…_

_Hopefully this will help._

The First Royal Generation:

King Kunikazu (Tezuka Kunimitsu's's grandfather)

Queen Sumire (Seigaku Tennis Coach Ryuzaki Sumire)

The first heirs:

Prince Tezuka (Tezuka Kuniharu, Tezuka Prince Kunimitsu's father), Lady Ayana (Tezuka Ayana, Tezuka Prince Kunimitsu's mother)

Princess Yoshiko (Fuji Yoshiko, Fuji Prince Shusuke's mother), Lord Fuji (Fuji Prince Shusuke's father)

Prince Inui (Inui Prince Sadaharu's father), Lady Katalya (Original Character, Prince Sadaharu's mother)

Princess Rinko (Echizen Rinko, Echizen Prince Ryoma's mother), Lord Nanjiroh (Echizen Nanjiroh, Echizen Prince Ryoma's father)

Princess Sayuri (Original Chara, Ryuzaki Princess Sakuno's mother), Lord Inoue (Inoue Mamoru the Pro Tennis reporter, in this story, Ryuzaki Princess Sakuno's father)

The second heirs:

Princess (Fuji) Yumiko

Prince (Echizen) Ryoga (Nickname: Ryo-nii, Bouya)

Prince (Fuji) Shusuke (Nickname: Shu)

Prince (Inui) Sadaharu (Nickname: Sada)

Prince (Tezuka) Kunimitsu (Nickname : Mitsu, Ku-niisan, Shonen)

Prince (Fuji) Yuuta (Nickname: Yuu)

Prince (Echizen) Ryoma (Nickname: Ryo, Chibisuke, Seishonen)

Princess (Ryuzaki) Sakuno (Nickname: Saku-chan)

The retainers:

Queen Sumire's:

Lady Yuki (Akutsu Yuki, Akutsu Jin's mother)

Lady Tomoka (Osakada Tomoka)

Princess Yumiko's:

Lady Nanako (Nanako, Nanjiroh's niece)

Prince Ryoga's:

Lord Seiichi, Captain of Rikkaidai (Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai's Captain)

Lord Genichirou, Vice-Captain of Rikkaidai (Sanada Genichirou, Rikkaidai's Vice Captain)

Prince Shusuke's:

Lord Eiji (Kikumaru Eiji)

Lord Kojirou, Captain of Rokkaku (Saeki Kojirou, Rokkaku's Vice Captain)

Prince Sadaharu's:

Lord Renji, Strategist of Rikkaidai (Yanagi Renji, Rikkaidai)

Lord Kaoru (Kaidoh Kaoru)

Prince Kunimitsu's:

Lord Shuichirou (Oishi Shuichirou)

Lord Keigo, Captain of Hyotei (Atobe Keigo, Hyotei)

Prince Yuuta's:

Lord Takashi, Captain of Yamabuki (Kawamura Takashi)

Captain Mizuki, Captain of St. Rudolph (Mizuki Hajime, St. Rudolph)

Prince Ryoma's:

Lord Kippei, Captain of Fudoumine (Tachibana Kippei, Fudoumine)

Lord Takeshi (Momoshiro Takeshi)

Princess Sakuno's:

Lady Ann, Lord Kippei's sister (Tachibana Ann, Fudoumine)

The Teachers:

Sakaki-Kantoku (Sakaki Taro, Hyotei's coach)

Tatsugoro Tenmon/Old Man Haritatsu (Nanjiroh and Ryoma's racket string-man)

Hanamura Aoi (Jyosei Shonan's coach)

Ojii (Rokkaku's coach)

Banji (Yamabuki's coach)

Olorin (a.k.a Gandalf The White. Hehehehehhe….)

Other retainers:

Yuushi, Keigo's Hyotei retainer (Oshitari Yuushi, Hyotei)

Dan, Takashi's Yamabuki retainer (Taichi Dan, Yamabuki)

Jin, Takashi's Yamabuki retainer (Akutsu Jin, Yamabuki)

Senri, Kippei's friend (Chitose Senri, Shitenhouji)

Kiyosumi, Takashi's Yamabuki vice captain (Sengoku Kiyosumi, Yamabuki)

Miyuki, Senri's sister (Chitose Miyuki, Shitenhouji)

_Thanks for reading! R/R greatly appreciated!_

Tenno Himekawa Rie


End file.
